A Soldier's Heart
by Anon Novelist
Summary: When Allen was sent to the Black Order he's made a General at once.He's mysterious,but he slowly opens up to them.Showing everyone a soldier can have a heart,on the battlefield and off,through heartwrenching and heartwarming times.In no time everyone loves him,but what happens when he starts to deeply love another person?Can he let her tap into his soul to understand him even more?
1. The General

**A Soldier's Heart**

**DGM**

**Chapter 1**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own -MAN. This is purely FAN fiction and for fun.**

* * *

**WARNING: Story Title May Change**

* * *

**The General**

Lenalee sat in the Science Department with a few of her friends. Lenalee was the only exorcist there at the time, but she was enjoying her conversation just fine with Reever, Johnny, Tapp, Russel, and everyone else here. That's when Leverrier stormed in with several CROW members. Lenalee grasped the side of her legs tightly, looking down at her feet. Unfortunately she was in Komui's office when he decided to come. The happiness that had been there a second before was now gone because of them, the people from Central. Reever stayed close to Lenalee as she began to tremble, placing his hands on her shoulders while Komui sat in his desk as formally and serious as he could. "Why are you all so tense, Supervisor?" Leverrier asked.

"It's not that we're tense, we're just surprised you're here. We had no warning. Sorry to mislead you, Sir." Komui chirped, waving his hand dismissively.

Leverrier shrugged it off, not seeming to care. Somebody walked in, messing with a pair of gloves on his hands. He only stared at the floor, not meeting eye contact with anyone. Even when he looked up and stared at Komui, it was like he was staring right through him. The person seemed depressed, though. It was like this wasn't his normal self. This fact was ignored as everybody astonished the person.

He had white hair which made them think he was an older person at first, but when they realized his young features they knew he was younger than 17. A red scar ran down his left eye and down to his cheek bone. A filled in pentacle sitting right above his eye. What shocked them the most, moreover, was the uniform he was wearing and the golem that flew around his head. The uniform was that of an exorcist. He was new, but instead of silver trimmings and a silver rose cross, they were gold. "I would like you to meet our new exorcist, General Walker. Hereforth he will take the place of General Kevin Yeager." Leverrier stated firmly.

Komui gaped at General Walker, mouth forming an O shape. "But he's a child!"

"That he is." Leverrier affirmed, nodding slightly, "I must also inform you that I've spoken with him. He has been remaining at Central for two months now and I know he is more than capable of the job. We have him registered already and are here to give to the profile we have made on him. All information we have, about his innocence, the usual." The way he spoke made it seem like he was daring Komui to defy this new order.

Komui gazed at the unusual child before complying to Leverrier's new standing. He unhappily accepted General Walker's profile. "I have just one question."

"I'll answer honestly."

"Why does he have General Cross' golden golem?"

Leverrier smirked. "Because he is the General's one and only disciple. He was sent to the Order by him. We have new information about the akuma, a new way to seek them, another disciple of God, and some details about General Marian Cross' whereabouts. We have a report from General Cross and know what he is up to-what he has been doing to be exact. Thanks to General Walker, I can say confidently that we have five living Generals. . Now."

Lenalee lifted her head to look at the new General as he sat down. She only heard one thing after this, and that was the request for a small group of finders to travel with General Walker like they had with General Yeager. Two or three golems from the Order were to go with him so he could contact them as well. Not once did the new General speak up. Instead he only listened, in a daze it seemed. When Leverrier left, General Walker watched them leave. A frown clear on his face. That's when his eyes darted in Lenalee's direction, and they made eye contact.

After two hours of sitting in Komui's office, everything was assembled as ordered and the new General was getting ready to leave again, but before he could go, Lenalee stopped him. When he was walking down the hall all by himself, Lenalee grabbed his arm and gripped it tightly so he wouldn't go away. "Excuse me, but I have to ask you something." She said.

General Walker turned his head halfway around to show he was listening. "Can you make it quick? I really need to be heading out." General Wlaker responded dully.

Lenalee wasn't sure if she should be surprised or angry. Whatever she felt and needed to feel, she pushed them away. Lenalee knew nothing about him and wasn't going to create assumptions. "Do you know where General Cross is?"

General Walker showed no sign of answering at first, but after thinking about it, he nodded in a yes manner. Lenalee half smiled. "Please, tell me where General Cross is."

General Walker stared at her. A few silent, awkward moments passed by. Her question went unanswered. . . At least in the way she wanted it to _be_ answer. "It doesn't matter, and it's none of your concern. You don't need to worry about where he is. Forget about it." He said, breaking it down in hopes she got the hint.

Whether or not she did he didn't know because a finder came and got him. In a swoop second he was gone. Lenalee was left alone, unsatisfied, and a tad angry. She didn't like the General. In fact, she didn't like the fact that Central decided to _'replace' _General Yeager so quickly! It's been a few weeks. "Who do they think they are?" She mumbled, wanting to yell, and wanting to cry at the same time.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoX Five Months Later XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

* * *

Lenalee sighed as she laid her head in her hand. Normally she'd be smiling, but for the mission she's been assigned, she wasn't too happy. Lenalee had to meet up with Lavi, Bookman, and Tiedol's team. That part she was excited about. However, her brother has sent her to retrieve the newest exorcist and the new General. You'd think she would jump at this opportunity, but she met him once in the Black Order Headquarters when Leverrier came by with him, mentioning he was a critical point breaker and would replace General Yeager since he had died a few months ago at the hands of the Noah Clan. It wasn't the fact that Leverrier claimed him as the new General. It was when she tried talking to him he ignored her completely. At first she didn't mind. She's dealt with people like that. Look a Kanda, but then when she found out he knew where General Cross was. It upset her, severely upset her.

The train halted and Lenalee got her suit case. Leisurely, Lenalee walked off the train and around town. She knew exactly where her friends were. She also knew what region that General Walker was at. She was told the mission should take a week at most because General Walker would willingly come back. He was so kind to even tell Komui where he was and hasn't moved. He was hiding out in a forest in hopes, for the Order and him both, that the Noah wouldn't spot him. She doubt he even knew much about them. Unlike her who has fought one and nearly died. "Lenalee!" Came a familar voice. "Lenalee, over here! This way!"

Lenalee turned around with a smile. Dashing through the crowd, she ran to her friends who she hasn't seen in awhile. "Lavi!"

Lavi waved his arms above his head until Lenalee popped out of the crowd. Taking a breath, Lenalee stumbled over to him. Getting closer she found the distictive samurai and Bookman. Let's not forget her dear friend Marie and of course, how could she forget the last General she really knew, General Tiedol. "How are you, Lenalee?" General Tiedol asked with a warm smile.

"I'm doing just fine, General. I hope you all are as well?" Lenalee replied.

"Oh, yes, dear, we're doing just marvelous."

"Especially since our favorite girl is here to back us up!" Lavi exclaimed.

Lenalee giggled. Leave it to Lavi to cheer her up. Don't think for a minute that she forgot about the General, but he made this assignment much better. They all did. "Are you ready to go get the last General?" Lavi asked gleefully.

"Not really. I don't really want to see him." Lenalee whispered.

The five men were confused at Lenalee's answer, and her frown that followed, because that wasn't anything like her. She loved to meet everyone. Even jackasses like Kanda. "Why not?"

Lenalee lightly shrugged. "I met him once before when he was admissioned at Headquarters, but. . . . You see, he knew where General Cross is and he never told anyone where he was."

General Tiedol smiled as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "That's not much of a reason to claim him a bad person, Lenalee. I'm sure he had a good reason why. If he's anything like the General I know, though, then maybe he doesn't have a good reason." Tiedol shook his head. "But that's beside the point. I heard he was Cross' disciple and I'm eager to meet him. That's why I insisted on joining you."

Lenalee wasn't too sure if she should follow General Tiedol's advice, but she was convinced it was the right thing to do. "I tell you what, when we meet him, why don't you ask him why he didn't tell us? Perhaps talk to him a little? He is our comrade, after all, or you should at least give him a chance becuase I heard you weren't given the time to give him a chance when you met him."

Lenalee nodded, smiling broadly. "You're right." At least now she felt better about meeting him again. "We should get going now."

"You got it!" Lavi cheered, then his smile faltered a little. "But where are we heading?"

"Karpika Mountain, it's just north of here."

* * *

**This is only the first chapter, so please, be a little considerate. In my opinion, I think the story will be a good one. So please continue reading and please review. Right now I don't have spellcheck so I may have messed up a few times. Just let me know if I did and I will go back through it and fix it. Plesae review, and thanks.**

**~ ~ ~ Anon Novelist ~ ~ ~ **


	2. Akuma Frustration

**A Soldier's Heart**

**DGM**

**Chapter 2**

**Akuma Frustration**

* * *

General Walker flinched when he destroyed the last level two akuma. He felt horrible. Between the lack of sleep, trying to get rid of all of these akuma, making sure no Noah approached him, and keeping up on the work was tiring him out. Perhaps he wasn't cut out for being an exorcist general. He wanted to know why all these akuma knew where he was, though. What he hated most, however, was that there were no more finders with him that were alive. He hoped one of them had gotten away because he feels bad about not being able to protect any of them.

General Walker sat on a rock, heaving, gasping for air, and sweating from his constant fighting. He felt very weak. He wasn't sure if he could fight another akuma. Nevertheless, after a few minutes, he activated his cursed eye, scoping the area of anymore. When he found none, he stood up, staggering around, often relying on a tree in the forest to keep him from falling flat on his face. After a mile of traveling he found what he was looking for. A small lake with a waterfall that was maybe twenty feet tall. There wasn't as much rushing water coming off the cliff that made the fall as most others, but it should be good enough.

The General slipped his uniform off, kneeling by a stream leading away from the lake. He took both his gloves off and began rinsing the overcoat in the stream, moving it around. General Walker was going to need a new one because there were holes in it. What bothered him the most was the blood from the akuma, the blood from other humans, and his very own blood. His own shirt was torn up, too, but he had no extra clothes. These were his last spares. "I wonder when they'll arrive. I think I should apologize to that girl when I see her. She looked really upset when I left her question answered that way." Walker mumbled.

* * *

Lenalee and Lavi finished the last of the akuma while Kanda sheathed his sword. General Tiedol mused at his companions, thinking about how he didn't even have to fight this time. "General Tiedol, the finders' camp. . . . ." Marie said, gathering everyone's attention.

Everyone turned to look at the camp the finders were resting at. Where General Walker was supposed to be. It was clear he wasn't there anymore. Actually, it looked like everyone here was dead until a few finders stepped out from behind tents and trees, all holding up their tailsmans. When they were sure that there weren't any akuma and it was just the exorcists, the few surviving finders strode over to them. "I want to thank you for helping us." The finder with brown hair said. He appeared to be in charge of the finders here. "I'm Devon, by the way. I'm assuming you're the exorcists the Black Order has sent to pick up General Walker, am I correct?"

"That's right!" Lavi answered.

Kanda rolled his eyes. It figures Lavi would be cheerful after finding a bunch of finders dead because of an akuma attack, but he's happy because some were left alive and as he would say, he kicked akuma ass. "Tch, where is the General?" Kanda spat, annoyed.

Devon's small smile vanished. He looked back at his fellow finders, but they all shook their heads. Devon sighed. "General Walker went off earlier when the akuma first attacked us, but when he led them away, another swarm arrived not long after that. We haven't seen him since. He told us he'd be right back, but that was awhile ago."

"He better not be dead." Kanda scoffed.

General Tiedol patted Kanda's shoulder. "You still have many things to learn Kanda. I'm sure General Walker is very much alive."

"General Walker wouldn't die easily." Devon said firmly, completely confident about what he said.

"And I don't doubt it, but maybe we should go looking for him." The General offered.

After gazing around for a moment, Devon agreed, grabbing what he thought they would need before they left. The exorcists had to rely on the finders and Lenalee to find him because they didn't know what he looked like. So long as he was wearing his uniform they'd be fine, but there was always that slim chance. So, they scoped the forest, traveling mile after mile. The Black Order members found broken trees and craters in the ground here and there and just followed the mess thinking that they could find General Walker that way. "Devon, I was wondering, what kind of person is General Walker?" Lenalee asked.

Devon answered quickly, but kindly. It was like he didn't even need to think about what he was going to say about him. "He's rather unique. The General is kind and generous. Over the past few months I've been traveling with him, I took to mind how many times he put us finders and the people he meets before himself. There are times that he seems harsh, like when I first met him, but I think he was depressed more than anything. I know after he got to feeling better he apologized for what he had said and done. Everyone gladly listened to him. None of us mind fighting along side him even if we can't fight like him."

Now Lenalee felt bad for thinking about how crude the General was. Thankfully Tiedol talked to her about it before they came. Lenalee will just be her usual self. "He sounds interesting. I can't wait to meet him." Lavi said, looking around hastily to prove his point.

"Has he said anything about General Cross?" Bookman inquired seriously.

"A few times he's recalled memories of his training and life style with General Cross, but if you're wondering if he's mentioned to us where he currently is, he hasn't said anything. A finder once asked where, but General Walker told us he couldn't tell us." Another finder, Tierryy from General Yeager's old group, explained.

Bookman was only half content with the answer he was given, but didn't mention it again because they didn't know. Instead he only thickened the coversation. "Is he close to the General?"

The finders held laughter in their eyes at the question. For a minute they didn't even answer the question since they got lost in thought about how Walker went on about Cross. "Let's just say he's had a tough relationship with General Cross." Devon finally answered.

General Tiedol laughed heartily at the response. He mostly expected that, but he did feel a little sorry Cross' student. It didn't take long for the conversation to unfold into a discussion about General Walker and switching to his appetite. "Devon!"

But the conversation was cut short as two finders came running up to the walking search team. Both seemed to be disturbed by something. Devon recognized the two quickly, beginning to get worried himself. You see, those two were with the General when he ran off. "Is something wrong Goz, Vincent?"

"The General, he got injured while fighting with the akuma. Ever since then we haven't seen him, but he was losing a lot of blood! Then we got a call from the finders in at the bottom of the mountain during the attack. More akuma are on their way and they're heading in the direction we last saw General Walker." Vincent explained, leaning over and trying to catch his breath.

"I'm so worried! What if he gets hurt again? What if he can't fight because he's too injured!" Goz rambled on and on worriedly as Kanda ched recognizing the nice finder that he had worked with once-before he found General Tiedol. "I hope nothing happens to him."

"Are you sure another swarm is coming already?" Kanda demanded.

"Yes, we can't really see them on where we are because of the trees, however, the finders at the bottom of the mountain can easily spot them from where they are. I think the trees are also distracting the akuma from finding the General, though." Vincent explained.

"Then we need to find the General first." Lavi said aloud, grasping his hammer lightly. He knew if he took it out he'd been defenseless, so he could use it to help find the General without going unnoticed. Lenalee would probably be a better choice, but all exorcists like them should be with one other at all times just in case. "Do you know where he might be?"

Vincent looked back at where they came from. He thought about where General Walker would have gone, but he was left unsure in the end. He only knew where he was dragged when they got separated, but he was positive he was no long there. He sighed, shaking his head no as he watched the stream beside him. That's when he noticed the blood traveling down the stream and a few pieces of destroyed akuma every once in awhile. Vincent wasn't the only one to notice this because Lenalee and Kanda took off, running along the stream and soon, they all were hurrying up the mountain to the peak. "Be careful up here. It's dangeorus near the peak. There's so many lose boulders and if we're not careful we may cause an avalanch." Devon warned them.

"Did the General know that?" Tiedol asked.

"No."

After following the stream for half a mile, the exorcists and finders stopped at a large lake. By now there was no more akuma pieces and all of the blood was faded away. That made them a little more nervous. It was sort of unsettling. "Marie, do you hear anything?" Tiedol wondered.

Marie focused on the sounds surrounding them. "I don't hear any akuma around here." There were birds chirping in trees nearby and even a few squrriels racing each other in trees. He could hear a rock be tossed around on the ground by curious animals. Even so, he didn't hear a human walking around, but he heard a waterfall. If the General was near it then he wouldn't be able to him. "There's a waterfall straight ahead. He may be around there."

Quietly they treaded further, staying by the edge of the lake. When they got closer to the waterfall to where they could see it, they saw a General uniform resting on a rock, neatly folded. A pair of boots and a white and bloody shirt beside it. "Those are General Walker's." Goz gasped, stepping on a twig and it snapped.

* * *

General Walker looked at the water numbly. He ached all over and was still tired even as he stood under the waterfall, letting it soak him. He was more leaning in the water actually so he could soak his head, but seeing how he still got completely soaked, he just took a step or two forward. To be honest and blunt, the water felt good. It slightly relieved the aches and cooled him down whereas earlier he was sweating to death and overheating. He was just glad the blood got out of his white hair because when he go back through town to leave, it wouldn't of looked too well if he had been covered in blood. But his eyes snapped open and he spun around when he heard some crack behind him. HIs heart was beating faster from the sudden fright of an akuma possibly sneaking up behind him or if it was a Noah. Thankfully it was neither. He walked out from under the waterfall and inwardly smiled when he saw a handful of finders over by the edge of the lake. "General Walker!"

The General also saw people dressed in exorcist uniforms albeit. He didn't expect them to find him so fast nor did he expect the exorcists to be here. He should have. They were a few days late. Not that he minded. "General Walker! Can you hear us?"

The General didn't feel like hollering, so he just walked over to them as quick as he could, but nearly fell down while doing so. When he got to the land, he only sat on it with his feet still in the water. "I'm glad you're all safe. . . I take it I have you guys to thank for at least saving these finders?" General Walker mumbled, his tiredness evident.

"I'm sorry we couldn't arrive any sooner to help, General." Lenalee told him, eyeing him. "You're hurt."

General Walker looked at his side which he managed to clean, but it was still bleeding where he had been slashed. It doesn't hurt that much anymore, but it still did. Nevertheless, this wasn't the only injury he had. With his shirt off they could clearly see his present wounds from the fights he's been battling these few days. He was all beat up. What gathered most of their attention, was his left arm. It was a dark red from his shoulder to his fingertips. His fingernails stained black with a glowing green cross on the back of his hand. When he figured out they were all staring at it, you could tell he got uneasy. He pressed it closer to his body and leaned on it, his right arm on top of it, covering most of his arm. "Is that oyur innocence, your left arm?" Lavi inquired, resisting the urge to get close up and examine it.

"It is."

Devon kneeled down beside General Walker, almost forcing him to show his wounds. "We need to get you to a doctor. If we don't get that wound closed you're going to bleed to death. I don't know about you, but that sounds unfitting for a General." He said, trying to add a little humor to the situation.

General Walker nodded, but didn't make a move to show he was getting up to go. "I'm going to need new clothes." He whispered, breathing in a sharp breath.

Devon agreed with the General. It was clear the blood wasn't coming off either one of his garments. Not to mention the holes. "We have nothing else for you to wear so you're going to have to deal with those for now, General." Devon told him.

The General didn't appear to be happy about that, but he knew he was right. "General Walker?" Tiedol said softly.

As the General got his feet out of the water and dried them, he put his boots back on and eyed the other General. General Tiedol offered him one of his uniform Walker smiled at the gesture, silently thanking him, but turning down the offer. He knew it would be too big for him anyhow. "Before you put your shirt back on, may I examine your injury, General? I think I may be able to close it for you." Bookman suggested.

With a nod, Bookman beganstudying the wound. It wasn't too deep, but enough to where it would continue to bleed. It could be hazardous if it wasn't closed soon. He didn't see fit to having to stitched, so he only took out some healing ointment and placed on Walker's slash. At first, the General didn't sit still and yelped at the sudden warmth that he felt there because of the ointment, but he relaxed. The whole time he was staring at Lenalee, though. He knew she was the girl who had asked about his master when he first arrived at Headquarters, but now she was giving him eyes full of concern instead anger and a grudge. "I'm sorry." He mumbled, but loud enough for everyone to hear. Lenalee didn't understand like the rest of them when he first said it, then it hit her. He was apologizing to her. "I didn't mean to be so rude when you asked me where Cross was, but I was ordered not to tell no one."

Lenalee smiled to herself. When Bookman finished with his injury, she held out her hand to help him stand up. He gladly accepted the help and stood up. He placed his shirt back on. "I'm aware of who General Tiedol is, but I don't know any of you mind introducing yourselves?" General Walker told them.

"Oh, sure thing. I'm Lavi and this old Panda is-ouch! What was that for ya old geezer-ow! Knock it off!" Lavi groaned.

"I don't have any particular name, but you can just call me Bookman." He explained as he held out his hand, which the General shook after putting his gloves back on.

"I'm Lenalee. To my right is Yuu Kanda and Noise Marie."

"It's nice to meet you all."

Lenalee was pleased with what she saw. In all, she was happy she was wrong about the General. He clearly was gentlemen, well, by what she's seen so far. It was still unexpected, but she was warned that when she met him he was depressed. Lenalee only felt bad about overlooking that fact. "We should be heading out, General. More akuma are on the way and I don't think you should get in another fight." Lavi informed.

General Walker was going to protest when he heard more akuma were coming, but after more than half of his group being slaughtered by the akuma and considering the state he was in, he had no choice but to agree. "If we follow the stream it will take us to a port. About two miles west of the port is a train station. I am certain it isn't the town you all came through, but I have business there at the moment and I think I should finish it before we leave."

"Then why haven't you finish it yet? You've had days to." Kanda seethed.

"The akuma. For the last few days I've been warding off akuma. I left the town so the citizens wouldn't be effected. I insisted the finders make their camp in the forest so they wouldn't be attacked either, and if they were, they wouldn't endanger the townspeople." General Walker explained curtly, walking past Kanda. Great, they were already off to a bad start. You should of heard the tone of their voices. "Feel free to leave if you think it's a waste of time, but so you know, it involves innocence."

Kanda growled. The only reason he didn't say anything else was because innocence was part of his job, Tiedol was here, the breat was a General, and he was ordered to bring the kid back to HQ like the rest. "Dammit to hell." He murmured.

Devon sighed, following General Walker. "Before you do anything you should rest. If there really is innocence then there's a likely chance of more akuma." Lenalee told him, running after them.

"That's probably why there's been so many. The Noah Clan clearly trying to get as many pieces of innocence and I think they aren't going to let us take fragment after fragment from here on out."

"Are you saying the next swarm of akuma are looking for both the innocence and you?" Bookman inquired.

"There's two Generals here now." Walker mumbled. "If the aura is strong enough, the akuma will eventually sense the innocence. Since all Generals hold eight fragments and their own innocence, there's a total of 18 fragments with just General Tiedol and me alone. With the additional four exorcists with us that leaves us at 22 with a chance of another one ocming. I'd say that's strong enough to attract any akuma surrounding this region."

"I see you're very informed. I suppose Central told you that?" Tiedol responded, rubbing his chin. "I myself didn't think about it as thoroughly as I should have."

"No, actually, Master told me that before he sent me here."

"Did he? I'm shocked he did. He doesn't like explaining things to detail. He leaves so many holes in his stories."

General Walker snorted. "That's why I spent two months at Central explaining his ridiculous report. It seems when he disappeared from the Black Order was also around the same time he found me. So I had to answer all their questions because that useless man was too selfish to bring his sorry ass back to the Order."

General Tiedol laughed, thinking about how much that sounds like the General he has known for years. He definitely hadn't changed one bit. "So, do you know where Cross is?"

"I did." General Walker rubbed his head. Thinking about Cross only stressed him out. "When he sent me to the Order I was supposed to go to Headquarters, but was found by a few people from Central after I saved them from a few akuma. I was taken there and had no choice but to give them Cross' report. However, before he sent me we were working in India. The akuma attacking us had increased and he decided to finally let me go, giving me his golem to guide me. Knowing him, Cross would have left India around the time I arrived at Headquarters. So even if I told anyone it wouldn't matter. By time anyone could reach him he would have been out of the country, or just use his ability on them."

General Walker stopped. "General?" He ws starting to feel lightheaded. He was contemplating on either sititng down and waiting longer or just going on, but everything seemed so far away. It was like he couldn't think becuase he was so tired. Black started blocking his vision and then, General Walker passed out. "General!"

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews I got. Please continue to give them. Also, I'm not sure if this would annoy anyone, saying General Walker all the time. So forgive me, but nobody knows his first name yet so everyone calls him General Walker.**

**~ ~ ~ Anon Novelist ~ ~ ~**


	3. His Home

**A Soldier's Heart**

**DGM**

**Chapter 3**

**His Home**

* * *

Lenalee took a dry rag off General Walker's forehead and replaced it with a warm one. She witnessed a small drop of water run down the side of his face as she put the other rag back in the bowl of hot water. Silently she mused at the young General, wondering just how old he was. His appearance made him look 12 years old, but his maturity and the way he acts shows he not 12. She had so many questions about him. As far as she knew nobody knew anything about him except for what they've been told b Central. What he says about Cross and his memories with him, it's basically about Cross, not even himself. Lenalee wanted to know about his scar, too. The scar he beared on his face reminded her of the akuma because of the pentacle. What's more, she didn't even know his first name. Lenalee didn't even bother to ask her Brother about it either. "Shouldn't you be sleeping still, Lenalee?" Goz asked, appearing in the door with a tray of food. "It's not even dawn yet."

Lenalee smiled, sitting at the bedside and glancing out the window, then back. The finders were either sleeping or just now getting up. All of them insisted on sleeping in a room next to the General. Two of them even slept on the floor in the room with Walker, but Lenalee woke up very early and strolled in. "It's hard to sleep right now." Lenalee told him.

Goz set the tray beside the bed. When he set the tray down she came to an understanding that he had three, not one. He gave her a smile and she returned it, but he also gave her one of the trays of food. "Thank you, Goz."

"You're welcome!" He gazed at General Walker. "I know what you mean. With everything going on, it's hard not to be restless."

Lenalee nodded. It pleased her knowing someone else understood what she was feeling. Lenalee obviously wasn't the only one. "Are you worried?" Lenalee wondered.

"About the General?" Goz wanted to confirm. "Uh, a little. I know he'll be okay now. Normally I'd be extremely concerned about him and the rest of you, but I've come to know General Walker. He's strong. I can see why they made him a General so quickly."

Somehow those words comforted Lenalee. Even if she had known the General like Goz and Devon, she'd been concern and restless still. It was part of her nature. He was her comrade and he was hurt, but he passed out because of exhaustion and apparently, he hasn't had much sleep. "I still don't think they should have made him a General, Goz." Lenalee whispered.

"I agree with you." Devon said, showing he was awake as he walked in through the opened door, now closed, walking over to Walker to make sure everything was alright. "I've been with him for almost four months now and he's been working so hard. A lot of pressure has been put on his shoulders. Sometimes I worry it's going to tear him apart." Devon sadly appended.

Lenalee stared at the General who she has been ordered to protect until they get to the Black Order. His chest moved up and down steadily unlike before. He was gasping for breath when he first fell unconscious. General Walker seemed at peace now. Lenalee sure did pray about him being fine. He wasn't in th eperfect condition after all. Yet they still took him to a hotel and not a hospital. Not to mention his body was all calmly and cold, definitely wet, because of standing in the waterfall. That's why she had been putting a hot wet cloth on his head. "Devon," But when the General decided to speak out of the blue, Lenalee all but threw the food in the air. "You worry too much. I told you I would be fine. . . and I am fine."

"You're awake!" Goz cheer happily. "Oh, I brough tsome food for you just in case you woke!"

Lenalee helped him sit up and he took the rag off his head, all the while smiling sweetly. "Thank you, Lenalee." He muttered, gratefully taking the food from Goz. "And you, too, Goz."

"Oh, no problem. I figured you would be hungry when you woke up and I thought you should only start with a little bit of food to begin with."

The General looked at the food. At first picking at it, but he soon ate it all in no time. She could tell he was incomfortable, but she more shocked about how fast he ate the food, though he tried to be bas gentlemanly at it as he could. Which was hard with him when it came to food. "You say I worry too much, but look at where you are now." Devon mumbled.

If the General heard what he said, he ignored it. Instead his attention was all over Lenalee. He had been staring at her so long she began to blush. When he actualized how intimidating he was being towards her, he turned his head away. "Sorry for staring."

"It-it's alright, General Walker."

"You don't have to call me that."

Lenalee blinked. "Then what do I call you?"

When he was about to reply, Kanda walked in. He was grumpy, as usual, but held a serious expression. "I called the Supervisor and informed him about what's going on, but he said he can only spare one day more to stay here. Tomorrow we have to set out to the Order." Kanda informed them, almost seething every word.

General Walker sighed and got out of the bed. He noticed he had a different shirt on and figured someone went and got it or it belonged to someone. It was just a regular dark blue long sleeved shirt. "Then we need to hurry. We have a whole city to scavage, but I have a good idea where the innocence is." General Walker uttered, slipping his boots on and walking out of the room. "Feel free to stay behind."

Kanda lightly growled, stalking behind the General with Lenalee trailing behind. Devon slowly walked behind them-they weren't walking too fast. It was maybe ten minutes later General Walker grumbled because the entire group was following him around completely. He was used to the finders, but not the exorcists. Devon was speaking about pressure, well, he finally had it with Kanda giving him icy glares. "Why are we all going again?" Lavi asked, absolutely bored.

"Because as soon as we get the fragment we're leaving." Kanda yelled irritably.

"Jeez, calm down, Yuu."

"Don't call me that! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me by that name!"

And as usual, Kanda and Lavi were down each other's throats, Kanda trying and threatening to kill Lavi as Lavi continued ot call him Yuu and running around, avoiding the wrath of Mugen. Many times they were yelled at, but they only went on and on about it. Whereas the white-haired General ignored them. . . For as long as he could. He walked around the town, but stayed around a three block perimeter. He narrowed it down to a certain area of the town because of hte special occurance only happens there, but when he started questioning the townspeople, nobody answered his questions straightforwardedly. They always seem hesitant. It didn't help their case since the General was given only a day to find the innocence. "This isn't getting us nowhere." Kanda stated.

General Walker clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, spinning around. "Then why don't you do you job and help instead of walking around bickering with Lavi instead of nagging at me the entire time?"

"Now, General, calm down." Devon saud, trying to get rid of the tension.

The youngster wsa about to say something else, but for some reason he stopped himself. He kept opening and closing his mouth, ready to yell whatever wsa on his mind, but mentally he kept reminding himself he was an exorcist with a high status and must act like it. It was rather amusing. It was so hard not to laugh at him, but eventually he stopped. "If you're going to complain then go ahead to the Black Order. I know I won't miss you." He grumbled.

"Why don't you shut your mouth and get to work!" Kanda bellowed, not content with what the young General said.

General Walker rolled his eyes, turning on his heels. He inspected the street, seeing only a small group of people. All talking and gathered in one place. His frown turned into a frail smile, almost a thin line of emotionless. He played with his glove as a ringing sound started up, his left eye chaging color and a monocle floating in front of it. Pacing himself, he walked up to the group of people and before the exorcists could follow him, the finders stopped them, telling them to wait. Obediently they did so.

General Walker stopped in front of them and took his left glove off. As he did that, his hand glowed as it transformed into a sleek black claw, his right one turning an impossible white. Only his left hand had claws. Last to match his appearance was a bright white cloak that covered his body, but bfrom behind, they could see a silver mask on a hood. Just as their musings ended, explosions erupted and the people he had gone to speak to were gone. "Akuma?" Lavi muttered.

"Yes, Lavi, they were akuma." The General respoded, deactivating his innocence and giving him a strange smile as he pointed at his left eye. "My left eye has the ability to detect akuma, even if they're in human disguise."

"Oh? As wonderful as that is, I don't think it has anything to do with your innocence, does it?" Tiedol mentioned.

General Walker was taken by surprise by the sudden assumption, but solemly nodded. "It's not. It's a curse." With that said, he turned back around, leading the way again.

"A curse?"

But a curious Bookma n Jr. didn't leave it at that. "I don't want to talk about it."

"But how-"

"I said I do not wish to talk about it. If you will please save your breath." Walker spat, speeding up.

"Touchy subject, perhaps I shouldn't of said anything?" Tiedol annouced.

**The Next Morning. . . . . . .**

* * *

General Walker was silent the entire ride as far as anyone was concerned. The Generals shared a compartment with Kanda and Marie. In case you couldn't guess, Kanda and General Walker were glaring at each other the entire time. The air was thickening. You could almost choke on it. Marie and General Tiedol tried to enlighten the mood at first, but seeing how they weren't going anywhere with it, they tried disregarding them, but that was pointless, too. Even General Tiedol couldn't ignore it while he was drawing one of his many works of art. "Yuu, please leave him alone." TIedol requested.

"Don't call me that." Kanda snapped, but kept his hard eyes on Allen. "Some General you are. You couldn't even find innocence. You were wrong, it wasn't even innocence!"

"How was I to know? Isn't that why investigate it, dumbass?" He shot back.

"No, first the finders investigate, then we go in when they're mostly sure it is innocence. That's when we investigate. So if it isn't innocence then we blame the damn finders who couldn't do their jobs right!"

"Oh, excuse me for being new to this!"

"If you can't do it then why don't you just quit then!" Kanda seethed.

Back and forth they shot back excuses and insults. Lavi sat in the compartment to their right counting the insults within their bickering. On the left side were the finders who were flinching and sighing about the arguement. Luckily the train wasn't full and not many people were riding it, but there were all finders and maybe an exorcist or two extra that were going back to the European Branch as ordered or for finishing an assignment. It was hard for them not to listen because they were so loud that it was impossible to snub it. "Is that the new General, Kanda is arguing with?"

"I think so."

"Well I definitely don't recognize that voice."

"What is the General's name?"

"Forget the name. Have you seen what he looks like? I bet he's the youngest General they've ever had!"

"He's only a kid?"

"That's right."

"I bet he's one of hte youngest full trained exorcists the Order has had, too."

"Oh great, we have a brat in charge of us now."

Lenalee tapped her foot impatiently. Not only was were the agrumentive pair annoying, they were about to spark up rumors. Most likely nobody was going to really like the new General now either. So long as they're on this train. When she finally got fed up with it, she stormed out of her own compartment, rushed into the Generals' room, and whacked both Kanda and Walker on top of their heads as Kanda screamed "Beansprout!" and the General yelled "BaKanda!".

"What was that for!" Both shouted in unison as they rubbed their sore heads.

"For shouting! For one, you're 18 Kanda, so act your age this time. And you, General Walker, you're a General! Do you have any idea just how many people are looking up to the exorcists right now? But more the Generals than anyone! Especially any other exorcist! You are not behaving in a way of a role model!" Lenalee lectured, poking Walker in the chest and making him sink in his seat. "Got it?"

General Walker dunked his head, mumbling an apology. Lenalee smiled proudly, more than happy with the results she got. Both of them went silent and left the other alone, but she believes she scared her new comrade. But then the train came to a screeching stop, making the unprepared Lenalee started to fall. She tried to keep her balance, but ended up falling sideways in the hall, well, actually General Walker snatched her wrist, pulling her back, but he began to fall. He manage to at least make him fall on the floor and her on top of him. With all the aches and cuts he had, pain soared and burned throughout his body. Hoping for it to fade in a short time, he closed his eyes.

Lenalee tried pushing herself up with her hands. In doing so, she took notice of how warm the 'floor' was. Opening her shut eyes, she met the General's gentle face yet pained face. Her first thought was to get off him and say sorry even as her face started to grow red, but she couldn't move. She was in a daze. Captivated by his angelic features. When he opened his eyes to show he was awake still, he began to fiercely blush, comprehending the situation better. It was a miracle he could even choke out words. "A-a-a-a-ar-ar-are y-y-y-you alr-alri-i-i-ight?"

Lenalee giggled at his bashfulness. "I'm fine. Thanks." Even though she herself was blushing just as badly and her mind was in havoc.

Regaining strength back in her arms, Lenalee got off him, apologizing about the ... inconvenience. Yet, Walker was stupefied and frozen. She tried to get a response from him, but none came. He was as thick and solid as a brick. No sound, no movement, and... he was breathing, right? Lenalee went to check, but the boy became unfazed, standing up faster than she could speak. Lenalee wasn't too sure, but she thought he was breathing heavily, too, like he was about to have a heart attack. All she knows was that he got his own suitcase and stumbled off the train. "What the hell was that all about?" Lavi queried, whistling at the General's speed.

Lenalee answered while she shrugged, "I have no clue."

Devon got out of his compartment doorway, smiling in reassurance. He probably knew what was up with the General unlike of the rest who scoffed, laughed, or were just left confused and speechless. "Sorry about that, Lenalee. General Walker has a problem with contact. He's shy that way." He clarified.

"Oh good, he's shy. For a second I thought he was claustaphobic or haphephobic." Lavi remarked, but had to illustrate further with the second phobia because he forgot not everybody knows all the phobias like he does. "A phobia of being touched... _He probably gots a phobia of being looked at, too, when you can see his arm_." But added the last part so only he could hear.

* * *

General Walker was staring at a golden golem that was perched his hand the whole time the large crowd was walking back to the tall and dark looking building. It was hard to believe that it was a building filled with good and innocent people. However, General Walker was more in thought about why they call the Black Order the Black Order. Why not just Order or United Order or something? Black Order made it sound evil rather than good. He supposed it didn't matter.

"General Walker, why are you staring at your golem?" Lenalee asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Can you please not call me that?"

Lenalee nodded, but she was unsure of what to call him. She remembers they went through this yesterday but got so rudely interrupt by Kanda. "What should I call you then?"

He set his golem on top of his head, rolling his eyes when it began to munch on his hair. "My name is A-"

"Allen Walker!" Komui interjected loudly.

"-llen."

Lenalee palmed her face, thinking about how rude her brother must seem. At least she knew what to call the General now. Not to mention he made Allen jump. "Allen Walker? Is he talking about you, General?" Lavi asked.

General Allen Walker nodded. "Just call me, Allen. I much rather be called that, if you would please."

Komui waited for the crowd to separate to show him Allen and the rest of the exorcists. He stormed right up to Allen cheerfully. "Hello, Allen." At least Komui didn't say General like everybody else. "I'm Komui Lee, the Supervisor here. We met once before, but it was so short. Oh well, I'm just glad Lenalee, you, Tiedoll, and the rest of these people are all safe." Oh, how very convincing he made it sound.

"Anyways, I heard you needed a new uniform. I suppose that'll have to wait." Komui sipped some coffee from his blue and pink bunny cup as he handed Allen an envelope. Two to be precise. "You have a letter from Central and the other is from General Cross. Don't worry, I haven't opened it. . . Not this one, at least."

"What do you mean?"

"This letter was in another envelope when it arrived. I opened that one-the envelope from Central. I left this one alone just in case I get shocked or something. You can never trust Cross fullheartedly, after all." Komui said care freely.

Allen didn't want to open the letter now, but he wanted to know why Cross was sending him a letter. It looked a little old. So it was probably sent a month ago, he thought. Also, why would Central be sending him a letter, too? He hoped they weren't going to make him go there. Allen didn't like it there. Not with Leverrier there watching him like a hawk. "Allen, I was wondering if you are feeling well?" Komui asked, conern now in his eyes.

"Oh, yes, I feel much better." Then Allen glared at Kanda. "Unlike my pride."

"Hmmm." Komui was humming, gently tapping his foot on the ground. Allen's eyes darted around, scoping his new home in awe. He might get lost for awhile, but he was sure he could learn his was around sooner or later. As long as he stays here more than a week. It'll be good for him to just sit down and relax for once. That's what he wished for. "Alright, I won't send you to the Head Nurse, but I want you to go get some rest. We have a meeting tomorrow and you and General Tiedoll will be required to come. Don't worry, that man you met before isn't going to be here. We're just reading his reports. Now go, rest up. Lenalee will show you to your room." Komui told him.

* * *

Allen gazed at Lenalee from the corner of his eyes. He liked her so far. She was very nice, very kind, and also very pretty. He would like to get to know her some more. Allen would also like it if he could go on more assignments with her. Sure she was scary on the train and he nearly had a heart attack when she landed on top of him, but he could work with her easily. He believed she was strong, too. She looked strong. "Allen Walker, huh?" Lenalee whispered.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about how much I like your name. You said you wanted ot be called, Allen, yes?"

"That's right."

She continued to smile, but with more warmth. "I think you'll get along better here with people calling you, Allen, Allen. General Walker just doesn't seem to fit you too well." Lenalee told him as she opened a door to what he assumed was his room. "Anyways, enjoy your room."

Allen hesitated. He was never used to having his own room, or a real room at all for that matter. It was always hotels or blankets on the ground while traveling or sleeping in the cariages, trains, all that. For the first time in almost four years he finally had a real room. Entering, he studied it. There was a bookshelf he could place books in, a few already there. A desk for working, a bed, a window. An ordinary room. Dull, too. Except for the clown picture hanging on the wall. Oh, bittersweet irony. Allen couldn't even begin on how to explain the irony. "Thank you."

Allen put his suitcase down, sitting on his bed. When his body hit the softness of _his _bed, his eyes began to droop. Allen could really use the sleep. "Oh, and Allen?" Lenalee added.

Allen took off his boots, staring at her the whole time. He thought he was too tired to smile until he heard what she had to say. "Welcome to the Black Order," She was beaming joyfully. "Welcome home."

Allen could feel tears welling up in his eyes, but he managed to hold them back. When she left, he laid on his bed, covering himself with the blanket. "Home? This is my home?" He murmured questionably, thinking long and hard. He had a home once, well, his home was with his foster father, but he never really had a place to call home. The word even tingled on his tongue. "Home." Allen felt awkward saying it, but it was a good sort of awkward... "I'm... home..."


	4. The Meeting Without Acceptance

**A Soldier's Heart**

**DGM**

**Chapter 4**

**The Meeting Without Acceptance**

* * *

Allen leaned against the wall, trying to stay out of everyone's view, but he often found it impossible. While they were waiting for the meeting to start, the other Generals stared at him and so did the Branch Heads. While he was coming to Komui's office, everyone stared at him. Even with his white hair and scar he never got this much attention, so he believes it has to do with the fact that he's wearing the General uniform. When he walked in, he heard one of the Branch Heads talking to Komui, telling them how ridiculous it was to have an _impudent brat_ as a General. Ever since, Allen stayed on the low, but the stares didn't stop. Will the meeting just start alreday? "Sorry I'm late." A blonde man said as he walked in with a man with white hair. He had a mean expression, but Allen studied him, thinking he wasn't any harm.

"Good, now we can proceed." Komui said, coughing into his hand as if to look sophisticated.

Because Allen was new, everybody introduced themselves. He quickly learned which ones he liked and which ones he didn't. "Before we go too far, don't you think we should ask how inclined the kid is?" Renny inquired.

"Please, at least call me Allen. I understand you don't want to accept me as a General, but you can at least call me by my name." Allen mumbled, trying to be as polite as possible. "And as far as I'm concerned, I was told everything about what's going on when I arrived at Central. The Noah, the increase in akuma, the Heart, _how we're losing drastic numbers in our forces._" Allen stressed the last part. He had no place to tell them to not send as many people out, and he knew they didn't have much of a choice, but at the moment it was pretty much suicude. Allen didn't even know how to direct. If you really want to know, Allen has to admit he was more scared about losing too many exorcists.

The Heads either gave him a cold, stern gaze, or a sympathetic and sincere look. The Asian Branch Head, Bak, decided to ask a question to ease the fierce atmosphere. "Gene-er-Allen, there are many rumors spreading around about you. One of them really peaked my interest. I'm curious to know, is it true you were trained under General Cross?"

Why was everyone so interested in that? Was Cross that great? He never seemed too great. "For almost four years I trained with him." If that's what you could call training. Allen mostly did labored work, but he could say proudly that he had gained strength through that. He was always shaky about his innocence, until it evolved months ago. "Before you ask, no, I don't know where he's at anymore."

Komui held a small smile on his face as he listened to Allen. He was doing better than most exorcists when they arrive and with this being his first time meeting just about everyone, he was doing excellent. He wasn't too shy either. Good thing Allen wanted to be called Allen, too, because Komui wasn't going to call him General Walker. He's much too young for that. Although Komui respected Allen just for being Cross' student. "Komui, what is this meeting about?" Andrew demanded to know.

"A few things, but why don't we start with Allen's recent assignment?"

"I wasn't aware our friend had been given an assignment. I thought he had just been sent out to find new exorcists and gather innocence." General Tiedoll said explicitly, but offering Allen an encouraging smile.

"Central assigned our new General to investigate the exponential growth with the akuma. Even if he hadn't finished his mission, I'm sure he has some news for us."

Allen held in a sigh, but wore a grim expression. There was only one reason why he was sent on this assignment and that is because he can detect akuma. When Leverrier found out, he had so many questions. It was neverending! For two whole months he felt like he was going through an interrogation for a crime. He answered just about every question, but when he left them, it left him bitter. However, that was over with and now he was here. "Why was he chosen for such a job? He doesn't even know how to do a simple exorcist's job professionally, so how come he got that assignment?" Renny inquired.

Allen stood up straight. He started to walk over to Renny. Her reaction was priceless. She pressed her body against her seat, looking down at her hands, then back up. She probably thought she angered him or something along those lines, but she hadn't. He only gave her a smile and passed by her. "Do you have a map I can use?" Allen asked, walking up to Komui.

Komui pulled down the world map down from its scroll. Allen didn't want to wright on it, so he was going to have to deal with pointing at the places. He thought this might help illustrate their problem much clearer. "Before I begin, Ms. Renny, I shall answer your question. I was chosen to go on the assignment because of my knowledge about akuma and because I can find them easily. My left eye has the ability to show me who is human and who is not. Therefore I can react faster then the akuma."

Everyone was listening intently now, all shocked at what he said. Some of them were unsure if they should believe him though. "That's what he meant when Leverrier said we have a new way to seek akuma?" Komui noted, intrigued, and though it sounded like a question, he was stating, not asking. "So Allen, does this mean you can tell if you're about to be ambushed?"

"Most of the time. Sometimes my eye doesn't react until they come forward. My ability to detect akuma has a limited range, too." Allen elucidated, studying the map. "Timcampy."

His golden golem flew out of his arm sleeve and floated in the air beside Allen's head. Allen thought he might need Timcampy in case he forgot something, but for now he was using him as a projecter to say the least. Timcampy went back a little further and opened his mouth, making a light appear in front of the map. "For about four months I've been traveling with a team of finders. We've been through most of Europe and started to go to Asia, but didn't go through all of it. While we were traveling I took note of how many akuma I would see in that sector of the country we were in and also asked about any mysterious deaths that may be the cause of akuma. I found many towns empty and dead. All that was left were the people's clothing and a half destroyed town."

Allen closed his eyes for a moment. It was hard for him to talk about death so casually. "In Bulgaria, the center of the country had many akuma, although they mostly hid in the forests and mountains, trails and pathways for travelers, and sometimes were train tracks leading to other villages. France's border was surrounded by akuma. So was the northeast, northwest, southeast, and southwest of the country. They resided closely to the border and tried staying away from the middle of France. Italy was the same." As Allen listed countries and regions that were covered with akuma or where the attacks have been, Timcampy's projecter blinked red in those exact places. By time he got done explaining where they were hiding and gathered, a fourth of the map was blinking red in Europe. "You also got to consider the places I haven't been able to go to, but I should mention that I've been to a lot of these places with Master Cross. So I've been to Asia as well. I would often check the area there. I found the eastern countries had more akuma than the western part of the continent. Lately, though, there hasn't been one place I've gone that hasn't had at least one akuma." Allen sighed.

"You have Africa and Australia marked, too." General Klaud spoke up.

"Because I went there during the year. Those continents have plenty of akuma, but not many to worry about. Only the northern countries had more akuma than what we would expect." Allen answered.

"They've been preparing. To gather this many akuma would take years." General Klaud remarked.

"That's right. The Earl has had help over the years without the Noah Clan though. The Brokers. During the four months I ran across three of them. I don't think they'll be a problem anymore, but there are many more throughout the world. You can usually find them in a city that has more akuma in the region than most other places. I've learned you don't rely on the akuma to help you with finding them either. The akuma should know who the brokers are, but they'll kill them just as easily as they would us."

Allen went silent as everyone studied the map. There was definitely an increase in the akuma. Well, that's what they were thinking. "You said you had knowledge on the akuma. Were you trying to say you knew more about the akuma than the Black Order does?" General Tiedol articulated, brushing his chin, focused on the map.

Allen nodded. "The evolution of the akuma."

"We already know about their evolution. To get to the next level they kill as many people as they can."

"I wasn't talking about how they evolve, I'm talking about how far they can evolve. We've been struggling with akuma because not only their numbers, but because of how strong they are. I'm expecting to see a level three." Allen told them.

The room got deathly quiet. There have been rumors of level three's. Although no one has ever seen one before. So they thought it was only a rumor. "Have you ever ran across a level three?" General Sokolo asked.

Allen looked away from the map with a serious and grim expression on his face. "Several of them. I'm sure they were after my Master... The first time I met one, I was no match. The difference between a level three and a two is incredible. At that time my innocence was not as it was now, though. That was before my own innocence evolved. For a General the three's shouldn't be a problem. I'd be more worried about the rest of the exorcists. I don't know what they are capable of yet, but I'm sure some of them will have difficulty, or all."

"Care to explain further?" Komui asked.

"About the three's?"

"And the exorcists."

Allen didn't want to voice his thought, but it was too late. Cross taught him a lot of things about the akuma. He told him more about them than the innocence. He knew more than most people do. Allen even heard Cross was the best exorcist who could exteriminate them. Perhaps that's why they think he's so great... And why they believe Allen will be the same. "When I first fought a level three I was going to die, but Master intervened. What happened with me may be the same with the others. Their fight could be fatal."

Komui did well to hold back his shock, but the others, not so well. It actually sent panic through the room. Komui had to have faith in their soldiers, but it was getting harder and harder. "Would you say they are as dangerous as the Noah?"

"I don't know. I've never faced a Noah." Allen admitted.

Komui clenched his jaw, but went back to examining the map. It was ather unusual. It was like they had all of the world's akuma in just these few continents, but he knew that wasn't true. "It's looks like they are trying to make the akuma evolve."

Allen listened to some of the others agree, but Allen only half agreed. He knew better than to jump to conclusions like that. Sure the Earl wants his akuma to evolve, but there was more to it. "Or they're protecting something." Allen inclined.

"That may be true, Allen." General Tiedoll said.

"And what do you suppose they are protecting?" Klaud questioned.

"The Noahs?" Someone suggested.

"They don't need protection."

"But the Noah are always with akuma when they attack."

"To help themselves."

"What about their hideout?"

"Then they'd be making it obvious where to look."

Allen wished they would be quiet. They were going to start bickering about it, but it was nonsense. Even though he hasn't fought a Noah, he knows better than to jump to such an assumption. It would be far too easy. Maybe they were marking territories, but he himself suggested protecting something. He had a reason for that. Allen heard Cross mention it once. Something about protecting an important object to the Earl. Something they need. Allen remembered he said something about an egg. "Do you know anything about an egg?" Allen asked.

"An egg?" Bak repeated.

"What are you talking about?"

"Master mentioned an egg once. He said it was an object the Earl needed. It's supposed to hold some sort of significance." Allen told them.

Komui held his head in his hand. This meeting just began it was already a ruckus. He was going to be thinking about this for awhile, but he had a strong feeling telling him Allen was almost to the answer. Cross really did teach him something. It's a surprise he never told Allen about innocence, though. "That subject will need to be investigated more."

* * *

Allen felt dizzy once everyone left Komui's office. He woke up early for the meeting and had to wait for it to actually begin. Then the meeting went all the way to noon. He skipped breakfast, but it looks like he wasn't the only one. That or they were all hungry for lunch. He's glad he had Timcampy in there because if he didn't, he would be in trouble. He wasn't sure if he could remember everything they discussed. Truthfully, Allen felt pretty dumb near them unless it came to exorcism. Allen knew so little compared to them. After discussing the akuma matter, he didn't speak all too much. The new General only went back to his wall.

When Allen got to the dining hall, he got his meal, which by the way, was more of a meal for an entire army. He didn't just have a large appetite, he had a bottomless pit of a stomach. Everybody stared at him in horror at first, but soon they just lost their appetites. That's why Allen decided to go to a table that was almost empty. However, the chef really likes him. You should have seen the look on his face when Allen ordered all that food. Allen could proudly say he added some healthy snacks. "Did you eat all of this?"

Allen looked around to see if he could find the person who asked that question. Perhaps they weren't talking to him, but he found out, she was. It was Lenalee. Allen blushed, thinking about how embarrassing his hunger was. "Y-yeah."

Lenalee giggled. Allen stood up, taking care of his dishes that were now cleaned spotless of food. "So how did your first meeting go?" Lenalee asked, leaving him alone about his massive appetite.

Allen wondered if she was just being nice or if she just didn't want to talk about it because she was disgusted. He got that last reaction a lot. "It was... abnormal."

"Really? My Brother told me it was just fine. He said you had an excellent speech. You left quite the impression on everyone." Lenalee responded.

"Your Brother?"

"Oh, I forgot you didn't know. Komui is my brother."

Allen could see the the similarities, if he thought about them. "The only problem about the meeting is that nobody really liked the idea of having me as a General." Allen told her absentmindedly.

Lenalee showed she understood. Allen just didn't know if she agreed with them. He did hear her say the other day that Lenalee doesn't think they should have made him a General in the first place. Allen wasn't sure if he wanted to be a General or not, but he figured he should go along with it. There wasn't a way out of it. If you were there when Leverrier claimed him a General you would understand. After a while he thought this may be an opportunity. Allen can play his part much better now. He can get all of the information he may need. He saves more akuma souls now than he has before. That's probably one of the reasons why he didn't mind fighting akuma. "Are you busy today, Allen?" Lenalee asked.

Allen looked at her, shaking his head no. "I was planning on taking a break today. Besides, Devon warned me if he saw me doing anything strenuous or stressful he would personally take care of me for the next week."

Lenalee's eyes lit up. She was amused. "Devon seems to care about you a lot, Allen." But she grabbed Allen's wrist and started to drag him until he willingly came along. Allen thought about the recent times he's had with Devon and what he's done for him since he arrived.

"You might be right. He's been taking care of me like I was his own son since I first met him." He tells her sincerely. "I'm glad I got to work with him."

Lenalee was really starting to like Allen. He was definitely not what she first thought he was. Right now Lenalee could say she was greatly happy to have him as a comrade. "Allen, there's a few people I think you should meet. Will you come with me?" Lenalee all but pleaded.

Allen was tired still, but he couldn't find a way to say no to her. Besides, what could be the harm in meeting a few people? As long as they're not like Kanda he thinks they'll be just fine. Lenalee might not give him much of a choice. This little walk they were having right now started out with her dragging him after all. "Of course."

The excitement grew in her as she showed him to the lounge. Allen was doing his best to memorize the way so he wouldn't get lost next time, but he knew he would. Allen couldn't even convince himself he wouldn't. Way to have confidence, right? When they got to where Lenalee was taking him-the lounge-Allen saw a few people in the room talking. Lenalee waved and greeted them, gathering their attention and grins. When they saw Allen, most of their eyes landed on the gold trimmings of his uniform. He noticed only a few of them were wearing uniforms. They didn't look like finders and definitely not scientists. They were all working right now or taking a lunchbreak anyhow. "Hello everybody, I would like you all to meet someone." Lenalee told them all.

Allen offered a smile, one of his special smiles. "Hello."

"Allen, these people are all exorcists. Just like us." Lenalee said.

A few of them returned the smiles, but not all of them. He did recognize two of them, though. Lavi and Marie. The newer ones were viewing him, but not like other people have so far. He could tell they were nicer than the people who he has met so far. Lenalee gently pushed him forward to go greet them himself. Some of them were standing and that's where she was encouraging him to go. "Hello, I'm Arystar Krory the third." A tall man, much taller than he, who had a vampire looking appearance and one white strand of hair sticking out said. He seemed nice.

"I-I-I'm Mir-Miranda Lott-Lotto." A brown haired woman stuttered. She had the same kind features as everyone else, but she was very nervous and angsty.

Allen was a little nervous, too. He wasn't sure why. He has met hundreds of people, but he was, somehow, scared. Still he shook both of their hands, telling them, "Hello, I'm Allen Walker. It's a pleasure to meet both of you." Allen was extremely sincere when he said this and he did mean it. There was already a trust bond between them. He could feel it, but then Miranda shrieked as Timcampy fell out of Allen's coat.

"WHAT IS THAT?"

Allen winced as she yelled that and hid behind the couch. He held Timcampy in his hands. "Miranda, this little fella is one of my dearest friends. This is Timcampy, a special golem created by my Master. You don't need to be afraid of him. He isn't going to harm you. I think he likes you anyways." Allen held Timcampy out for her to look at him. He even knelt down beside her, his smile still apparent, showing them his patience. "Go on, Tim, apologize for scaring her."

Timcampy flew onto Miranda's shoulder and nudged her neck. At first she trembled, still frightened, but decided he was cute. Miranda cupped Timcampy in her hands, smiling at him. "He's adorable."

"You're the General?" A man dressed in an exorcist uniform snorted, glaring down at Allen. "You're just a-"

"Suman!" Lenalee yelled.

"I'm a kid? So?" Allen stood up. "Sorry to be so rude, but I've heard that so many times these past few months. It's getting rather annoying. I don't think it matters how old you are so long as you get the job done."

"Normally they just start training kids around your age to become an exorcist." Suman said.

Allen bit down his anger and calmly replied. "General Cross found me right before I turned 10. Up til a few months ago I've been training with him. Out of the five years I've been with him, everyday for four years I was either working or fighting akuma. It's even safe to say I may have destroyed more akuma than you have. Don't take me too lightly."

Suman steadied his gaze, crossing his arms. It was like they were afraid to have a kid as a General. "You know they are rumors saying that your Master is a traitor to the Black Order. Who's to say you're our comrade? If Central was thinking that you were they might have given you the position of a General just to keep an eye on you."

Allen gritted his teeth, gripping the couch tightly with both hands. Suman was going too far. Allen would never think about betraying the Order. Even though he hasn't been here as long as everyone else, he always worked for them. He thought of them fondly and keenly. "I assure you my Master is not a traitor and neither am I." Allen seethed, trying to be calm.

"Why should I believe you?"

Allen took a deep breath. Once, twice, three times, four times-four times he took a deep breath. He let go of the couch, smiling. "It's up to you to believe me, Suman." The man stared at him strangely. "But for me to be a traitor I would have to be working with the Millennium Earl and the Noah. I could never do that. I don't agree with them and I could never take another person's life, directly or indirectly."

From the side he could hear Lenalee say his name softly. Allen just wished Suman didn't bring this up because he has heard this rumor once, but no one had ever linked him in with it. He hopes he can stop the rumor. "I believe you." Suman suddenly said.

Allen lifted his head to look at Suman. He hadn't realized he had been looking at the ground. "What?"

Suman turned away. Whatever Allen said, it had convinced him. Or did he ever doubt Allen? . . . Allen didn't think Suman ever did. "You appear to have a grudge against them." Suman clarified.

Allen's eyes widened. The night he first met the Earl replayed in his head. It took a few seconds before he could shake away the memory. His eyes found the floor again and he wanted to take his leave now. "I wouldn't say it's a grudge, Suman."

"Then what is it?"

"Like I said, I don't agree with the Earl. . . ."

Suman leaned back in his seat, deep in thought. Everyone in the room was listening, but silence was all they heard for some time. "How old are you, Allen?" Suman questioned.

There's a new question. Nobody asked him that. They were all too scared to or thought it would be rude. "I'm 15."

"Wow, Allen! You're only 15 and you're a General? That's amazing!" Krory exclaimed.

Allen rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, reddening. He never thought it was somehting to brag about. Then again, he never thinks about bragging about anything. That might change now that he has met Kanda, though. "You think?"

"That is quite the acheivement." Lavi remarked.

"I wish I was as strong as you." Krory stated.

"Krory, you haven't even seen him fight." Lenalee replied.

"I know, but he must be really strong for the Black Order to make him a General at 15!"

"It's remarkable, I know, but still. You're strong yourself Krory."

"But still, Allen's a General!"

"We know that, Krory."

Allen grinned, he was definitely going to like it here.

* * *

**I hoped you all enjoyed. Thanks for reading. If you would so kind as to review, I would appreciate it. So, what do you think of Allen being a General?  
I'm hoping to get some action in soon, hehehe.**

**~ ~ ~ Anon Novelist ~ ~ ~**


	5. A Way To Get Out

**A Soldier's Heart**

**DGM**

**Chapter 5**

**A Way To Get Out**

* * *

_Me-the child with no name-crouches down with tears strolling down my face uncontrollably for an unknown reason. I uselessly wipe them away for they continue to fall. I notice that clown doesn't cry even a single tear. Doesn't he love that dog? The one he just buried? I guess not. Yet I'm so curious to ask him. "Why don't you cry?"_

_The clown glances at me then back at the grave that belonged to his smart, playful dog. "I can't. My tears are all dried up." But I hate that stupid painted on smile he has. I can't even tell if he's frowning or truly smiling. "Shouldn't you go home?"_

_"Home? I have none." My lousy, spikey brown hair sways with the wind, my eyes dulling over with sadness I don't want. _

_"Where are your parents then?"_

_"I don't have any."_

_"Where are your friends?"_

_"I don't have any! I sure don't need any either, stupid clown." I sneered._

_The clown stares at me with a look I cannot read. I just want him to stop. I think about leaving yet I stay. Since my legs wouldn't do what I like, I just hug them, picking up a stick and dragging it in the dirty snow. It was so cold. I wonder if the clown is cold? He has no extra clothing on. I barely have clothes, though. I'm surprised. I should have a disease or illness from the cold by now. Whatever they call it. I don't even care. Maybe dying from it will give me some bliss, but the thought of dying scares me. I shiver at the thought of it. "Everybody needs a friend, someone to depend on. It isn't healthy to be alone." He tells me._

_I pretend I never heard them. I told him once I don't need them and I'm not saying it again. I really mean it. I don't need anybody. I just need myself. I gave up a long time ago. I learned to never depend on anybody... So why do I feel this weird and irritating feeling? It saddens me. Just like the death of the poor dog. "What is your name?"_

_I guess that man is talking to me again. "Don't have one."_

_"You poor thing. You must be lonely."_

_Is that what this feeling is called? "I'm not. I'm just fine."_

_The clown glances at the grave for a second, then looks at me. "Why are you crying?"_

_How do I answer? How?_

* * *

Allen opens his eyes. When he wakes up he finds he is crying just like he was in his dream. It surprised him at first. He sat up, wiping the tears away with his arm. Unlike in his dream, the tears stopped. It was abnormal for him to wake up crying because of his dreams. If anything he wakes up scared and screaming or sweating to death. It's rare for him to cry. Allen thought it best to just forget it, but for some time after he woke up that's all he could think about. That cold winter day. That unique Christmas day. "Mana. . . "

Allen lays back down, turning on his side to stare at the wall, pulling his blanket up to his neck, snuggling it. It was so warm. The warmest blanket he has ever used. The bed was so comfortable. It wasn't too firm, but not too soft. The pillow cusioned his head perfectly. He could only think about how much the Order spends on the beds for everyone. The food, too. Especially now that he was here. He has been stuck here for almost a month now. Sometimes they would send an exorcist out on a mission, but it was always a failure-meaning there was no innocence-or they had to get rid of some pesky akuma. He was feeling left out and useless as he stood by doing nothing. That thought just led him to think about the letters he had gotten. One from his Master and the other from Leverrier.

Master didn't tell him where he was nor about what he was doing. He said if Allen needed him because he was so useless himself, all he had to do was find him. He mentioned it should be easier for him to find Cross than anybody else. So how come Allen had no idea where to look? Plus he mentioned to be on the lookout. It was a surprise for Cross to warn Allen to be careful. He wanted to know why. It confused him so much. Everything Cross mentioned in his stupid curt and short letter was senseless. Be careful, you can find me if you need something brat, only you can find me, blah, blah. Something about his debts, too.

Then the one from Leverrier. It said they were pleased with Allen's progress about the akuma since he had informed Central about what he knew and has told Komui and the others about the level three, evolution, growth, and possibly trying to protect something. Central wanted him to find out what they were protecting if they were and where was this important thing they were protecting. He felt like he was being used completely.

Allen tosses the blanket off him and rubs the back of his head. He got an extra outfit and decided to think about this matter in the shower. He needed one. So he walked over to the showers and turned on the hot water, undressing. Allen scurried in and stood beneath the water, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. He could remember when he wasn't able to take showers, but only baths. It was hard to even do that back then. When he found out about such a thing as showers he was captivated. Thinking about it now, his reaction had been pretty silly.

After the shower he brushed his teeth, but he notices he forgot his gloves. Trying to finish his business with his teeth quickly, he hurries down the hall. The air presseed lightly against his hand when he walked, something he wasn't used to. For a little while, he thought about just going without the gloves, but he was insecure without them. He went back to his room and got his gloves. It was starting out as another one of his boring days here, but it is normally enlightened.

For a good while, Allen walked through the Black Order. Most people were intimidated to say hi to him, but there were a few. Whenever he passed a finder he has worked with or people who were nicer than others they said hi. He saw many scientists, but he didn't know any of them except Komui. Oh, he got to know Bak a little before he left. He was right about Won, too. He wasn't mean at all.

Trying to get away from the silence and lonliness he has had these few weeks, he walked around more and tried remembering where the lounge was. It took some time, but he found it. At first he didn't enter, wondering if he was overstepping his territory. He was a General now and there's only five of them. He has seen the other three Generals and how they lived here. Most was quiet and lonely for them. General Klaud had her monkey, Lau Jimin. It was apparent to Allen that Lau Jimin was her innocence. Klaud was mostly calm, but she was friendly. Although, everybody only went to General Tiedoll. He was known for being gentle and serene-better than the other Generals. Especially gentler than General Sokalo. Allen was just as afraid of Sokalo as he was Cross.

As for Tiedoll, he spent most of his time drawing and talking to whoever passed by about the beauty of the world or something about art. Allen watched him paint a lot. He was excellent, his drawings were amazing. Once Tiedoll asked him to join him, but Allen turned down the offer. Allen had no talent in drawing and he wasn't going to waste General Tiedoll's materials. As for the last General, well, Allen didn't even dare go near him.

All the Generals that were there went to a room litted only by candles sometimes. It must have taken awhile to light them, but they stayed lit until the candle burned out. Allen found out that the room was where the Generals spent most of their time and normally they talk to each other, but Allen didn't speak much. He felt too out of place to do so. It was then he listened to the Generals discuss the deaths of their teams, their students. Tiedoll cried over a student he had lost called Daisya Barry. General Nine was also saddened and bid her deceased comrades a soothing goodbye and a safe prayer in the afterlife. The last General didn't feel the same. He was glad they were gone because that meant they were weak. He thought the weak ones didn't deserve to be here because then they appeared not worthy for the power of innocence. That was when he turned to Allen and asked him for a match to test his strength. Naturally Allen turned this down after receiving chills because he feared his life at that moment.

Forgetting the Generals, Allen looked at the lounge doors. One was open and the other was closed. He peaked his head through the opened door and saw some of the exorcists there again. Miranda and Marie. Then Suman was with a scientist, playing a game of chess. Bookman and Krory were doing the same nearby. Allen couldn't find any other recognizable face. "I was wondering if you were still alive, General." Somebody whispers in his ear, making Allen jump and hit his head on the door.

Groaning, Allen looked at the laughing redhead who reminded him about Cross. He frowned. "Stop laughing, it isn't funny, Lavi. And I told you to call me Allen!" He says indignantly.

Lavi shook his head all the while he laughed. He patted Allen's shoulder and then walked in. "Come on. We aren't going to bite."

Allen growled at Lavi, but nonehteless, followed him in. Now that he was inside, however, he saw there were a lot more people in here today than he had first thought. There were so many faces he didn't know. "So how come you're not wearing your uniform today, _Allen_?" Lavi asked.

"Does it matter? You're not. None of the exorcists are lately." Allen retorts, eyeing the room fondly, but a smile present on his face.

"That's because we aren't going anywhere as of late. On any other standard day half the exorcists would be gone. Now we're all cooped up here." Lavi informed, casually sitting down beside Marie. "But I'm sure life might be entertaining in these halls now that you're wandering around."

Allen stood behind the couch, his hands resting on the back of it. He stared at Lavi unusally and Lavi at him like he was amusing. He totally reminded him of Cross. "I've been wondering something, Allen." Lavi stated.

Allen decides to look around again, trying to see if he could find any other face he recognized. His hopes were let down when he couldn't find Lenalee. She was usually around. He grew a little close to his new friend. "Why is your hair white?" Lavi asked.

Allen's smile faltered a little as he thought about the touchy subject. He didn't want to explain his most personal memories right now since they were so painful, but he wasn't going to not answer. He had many eyes on him. Some from the people still wondering about him, others because they knew he was the General and were either curious or disturbed, and the others were because the people nearby heard the question Lavi popped up. Only a few interested bystanders were actually listening. "Trauma." Allen answers quietly.

Lavi's one eyebrow raised and he leaned in. "Trauma? Does it have anything to do with Cross?"

"I wish it was because of that, but no, sorry." Allen told him, smiling smugly now because Lavi started pouting and possibly thinking about it some more. There were so many options, but only one answer. There was no way Lavi could think of the right answer.

"You want to play chess or something?" Lavi asked instead of wasting his time on Allen's past trauma.

"I don't know how to play chess." Allen turned down. "I was wondering if any of you might know how long the exorcists will be stuck here?"

"Until it's safe?" Miranda proposed without confidence.

Allen's frown deepened. "I don't think the Noah are going anywhere. It's not going to get any safer than it already is. We'll just waste our time sitting around here while they go out and destroy the innocence." Allen vocalized sourly.

"You may have a point." Marie acknowledged.

"Komui told me nobody is allowed to go anywhere until we find General Cross. Once General Cross is here they'll have their big meeting and decide what to do from there." Lenalee said as she walked up to them from the door.

Allen groaned, placing his head on the couch. "That is never gonna happen then! There is no way the finders can find my Master. It's impossible."

"Komui isn't the one who placed that contorted order." Lenalee informed.

Allen had an idea who did-Leverrier. He was in a high position in Central and over the entire Order. That only makes things worse. "Wouldn't you be able to change that, Allen? You are a General." Lavi asked.

Allen stood up straight, slanting his eyebrows, putting that question into deep consideration. There was a slim chance. He would have to call Central, but if he couldn't convince them then it was useless. A General has high authority and is priviledged to any knowledge, but there are people who control the Generals. Leverrier is one. Allen was sure he heard news about cardinals here in the Black Order. They probably have a higher authority than the Generals. "That might take a lot of convincing. Without good enough reason I won't be able to get anywhere. The only good reason I can think of to let me or any of us leave is to search for Master Cross." Allen scratched his head.

"We already tried looking for the General, Allen." Bookman told him.

"I don't ever remember seeing any of the exorcists near us before he sent me." Allen declared. "How far did you travel before you turned back?"

"We got as far as Turkey." Krory said quietly, following Bookman over to the General and even Suman came over to listen.

"You said you were in India when General Cross sent you to us, right?"

Everyone turned around to watch General Tiedoll and General Klaud enter the room, making the room go very quiet. Allen only nodded to Tiedoll's question. He knew it was him because it was a manly voice who asked the question and not a feminine one. "We had been in India a few months. We only stay somehwere from a few days to a few months. I am certain Master has left there by now. I can think of a few countries he may go to if I think about the connections he has around the world. There's Cambodia, Indonesia, Phillipines, or China."

"Unless he's dead." Suman said.

Allen shook his head. He knew Master better than that. Cross could take care of himself without Allen. "He doesn't die easily. Somehow he manages to come out clean in every battle we ever had agianst any akuma. He knows how to fight them and I'm sure he can evade the Noah just as easily as he does us. If one Noah had found him, I'd feel sorry for what he would do to them rather than the other way around." Allen remarked.

"That's unlikely for anyone to completely avoid them."

Allen let his arms cross his chest as he huffed. "You clearly don't know my Master. One way or another he gets his way. If he wants to avoid the Noah he can do it without having to try. General Cross, as you refer to him, doesn't like to get his hands dirty and won't fight unless he will benefit from it or he absolutely has no choice. If worse comes to worse he'll use the Grave of Maria to sneak away. I personally would worry about what he is doing rather than his health because believe me, he is anything but healthy, but I know the Order is willing to do anything to find him."

"Do you know how to find him?" Lavi asked.

Allen looked at Lenalee then at General Klaud. Allen wasn't as cruel as some people and wouldn't depend on the girls for this by having them seduce and lure Cross out. He wanted to say beautiful women and alcohol, but he wouldn't dare do that either. He doesn't want Cross drooling over these ladies though nothing will stop him if they can get him here. However, Cross did say-well, wrote-that Allen could find him, that he was the only one who could. It soon became clear that Cross was right because for Allen it seemed so easy, but he had been with him for almost six years and they weren't. "_Well_, I may not be able to narrowly pinpoint him, but I have a few clues on how to find Cross. But I don't want to see him. I'm glad I got away from that ill-minded, sinful, crude, unpleasant, eccentric, tormenting man. There's not enough words in the world to describe him. I'd rather sit here for the rest of my life doing nothing." Allen said flatly.

"You're making him sound so scary." Lavi uttered.

"If you try and find him you'll be thrown to the debt collecters without having to meet him. He'll find out and put you straight to work and benefit his needs." Allen added.

"I don't want to find him anymore!" Lavi wailed.

"His letter did say I could find him if I try, but I don't think he'd make it easy in the slightest. Especially if he discovers I have companions from the Black Order because I know they won't let me go alone. Asking me, I would say it's best just to label Cross dead because he is never coming back to the Black Order. He hates this place and he'll do his job whenever he feels like it, but he won't come here." Allen said, letting his back face everyone. "If only a man like that would drop dead."

"Don't say that. I'm sure he had done something for you over the years he trained you." Tiedoll interjected.

"I'm positive he only kept me around to help his debts blockage! I refuse to go find him _again_ because I refuse to work them off _again_. I have no reason to go after him!"

"There is nothing he ever did?" Tiedoll asked.

"Froi, you know Cross as well as I do. Everything Allen has said is true. Cross is a useless man and I don't think we need him." Klaud said.

"Finallly a woman who can see what a devil Cross is!" Allen screamed, a dark aura emitting off of him.

Lenalee smiled lightly, holding her hands up and trying to calm down the General while the others thought about what he said. Was Cross really a horrible person? They were thinking about following his advice and go plead to the higher ups to label him dead, but no matter how terrible he was Cross was their comrade and anybody in the Black Order is family. "Hold on, Allen. Genreal Cross did train you to become an exorcist. If he is like everything you said he was then why would you choose to go through all that? That would mean you wanted to become and exorcist and you would want him to train you. So there is one thing he has done for you." Lenalee claimed.

Allen turned around to face her. A scowl still on his face, but you could see the gears turn inside his head as long as you stared into his eyes. "He didn't care if I died. He didn't even really train me. Whether or not I knew how or was able to activate my innocence he threw me in front of the akuma and it nearly killed me each time." Allen stated fouly.

Lenalee didn't have much of a choice with that one. She let Allen have that round. What's another thing she could use? "What about food and a place to sleep?"

Allen didn't say anything this time. Lenalee wasn't sure how she was supposed to take that. "Okay... Well then, what about before your training? Why he chose trained you?" Allen's eyes widened and he looked down at the floor. His arms hung loosely at his side and his hair covered his eyes. "Did he do something then... Allen?"

Yes, in fact. For some time Cross had done a few things for him. It was often a vague memory because it was so terrible. That was the part of his life he wished he could just throw away, but he knew he wouldn't be able to no matter how hard he tried to forget them and that he would need those memories anyhow. Timcampy flapped his way up to Allen's head and nudged his cheek as if to tell him about it, that Cross had done something. Maybe Cross had done more things for Allen than he believed. "I think I'm being too harsh about Cross." Allen sighed drearily as he recalled something that caused his heart excruciating pain yet it was the reason he had grown slightly fond of his Master.

A contented smiled graced his face, brightening his mood and giving the exorcists a look of relief after he said that. "You were over-exaggerating?" Lavi asked after finding a gleam of hope.

"Partly." Allen admitted, holding his hand up for Timcampy to perch himself on his fingers. "Timcampy was created by Master Cross many years ago. If I do indeed remember correctly, most golems have a device built within them to help locate their creator. Timcampy should be able to lead us to where he is."

General Tiedoll balled one of his hands and slammed it on his other one. It was apparent to the others that Allen had reminded him of something intriguing in his opinion. As if to enlighten the heavy atmosphere, Tiedoll affirmed Allen's words. "I completely forgot about that. Timcampy can lead you directly to General Cross' location. Isn't that right, Timcampy?"

In that instance Timcampy nodded, turning out to shake his entire body up and down in a yes manner. "Tim, which direction is Master?"

Timcampy pushed his golden body off of Allen's fingers and flew around in a circular motion. It didn't take long until he stopped and pointed in a direction that was east. Allen's predication was right. "Alright, thanks Tim. I'll go call Central and see if they will allow me to go search for him." Allen noted, sensing Lenalee's worry for his Master which did warm his core knowing people here did concern themselves with a man such as Cross. Allen was never going to change his mind about Cross being a genuine demon, but there was another side to Cross Allen has rarely seen and cared about.

"Allen, you can't go alone. You'll be ordered to rally up a crew to come along. You don't have any students of your own and those are the exorcists they ordinarily send with us Generals." General Tiedoll posed.

"I'm going to have to choose my team, aren't I?" Allen sheepishly yet skittishly asked.

"I wouldn't put it pass the Order to let a General choose his team. Think of it as a test of your wit. You want the others to stop taunting you about being positioned as a General at your age, so why not try and prove them that Central made the right decision in choosing you, Allen?" General Klaud said, more of trying to test his ability to be useful.

Allen examined the exorcists in the room. He had been informed there weren't many exorcists left and most of the ones that were alive were in the room with him. Allen would need at least a team of four or five that includes himself. He truly didn't want to bring Lenalee because of Cross, but he didn't want to leave her behind. Thinking of leaving her here made him feel bad about it. There was going to be a problem with this part. He didn't know how any of them fought, but knew most were easy to get along with. This was going to take some serious thinking. "I should go to Komui's office now." He tells them as he begins walking off.

* * *

Allen was surprised to see how easily Komui complied to his request. Komui didn't spout a question about borrowing a golem to contact Central. To his dismay, the person on the other line hooked the call to Leverrier. When his cold voice rang through the phone piece he flinched. "_General Walker, to what do I owe the pleasure of you disturbing my work?_"

He glanced at Komui and his assistant, Reever. They were arguing about Komui getting to work and Komui being bored to death. Allen closed his eyes and counted to ten slowly, hearing Leverrier's sharp pointed fingers click his desk. "I wish to talk to you about General Cross."

At once Allen thought he heard another voice on the line, whispering about not cutting Allen off as he was a General like Leverrier demanded he be and since Allen was Cross' student. He held no doubt they believed he knew where Cross was. That's why Leverrier responded. "_Continue, General."_

"It has come to my understanding that the Black Order is trying desperately to find General Cross. Realizing it's importance, I want to help the Order find him and bring him back to Headquarters."

_"Do you know where he is, General?"_

"I do not, but I am aware of him residing in the east."

"_How do you plan on finding him if you have no clues then?_"

"I do have many clues. Aside from that, Sir, I have Cross' golem. He can show me the path to General Cross. He knows where Cross is."

"_How it that possible?"_

"Any golem can locate their creator because of a device settled inside them."

_"Very well. Organize a team to bring him back immediately. Give that golden golem to the team of exorcists you have chosen. Make sure they report to the Order frequently and to you._"

Allen's brows turned inwards in frustration. "What are you trying to say? I don't understand."

"_What is there to not understand?_"

"Why am I to give them Timcmapy?"

On the other line Allen heard a small growl of annoyance. When Leverrier spoke next, he gave off a cocky tone Allen didn't like. "_You are not leaving Headquarters General Walker. We cannot risk the life of one of our strongest exorcists. Thus a team will go in your place and you are forbidden to go. Good luck to you and don't forget to continue your work on the akuma. Have a good day._" And with that the man hung up on Allen who was left dumbfounded.

He wasn't allowed to go? He wasn't allowed to go! It's okay if the finders and other exorcists to risk their lives and die, but it's not for the Generals to do the same! This is a war! What do they expect to happen if all the Generals remained cooped up? Let's not forget that General Cross gave Timcampy to him and warned Allen that if anything happens to him he will be the one to get roasted. The exorcists going on this mission that was recently organized is Allen Walker's responsibility. Timcampy was Allen Walker's responsibility. "How come you never shared this with the Order beforehand, Allen?" Komui asked suddenly as he knew Leverrier had hung up though Allen had not done the same.

Leisurely, the white-haired exorcist hung up the phone and unhooked the golem, giving it back to the Supervisor. "I was blindly mad at my Master for the way he sent me here. I completely forgot about Tim's ability. He only mentioned it once before, but that was a long time ago so I am surprised I even remembered that." Allen told him.

Komui's pen tapped the wooden desk. His smile never faded nor did Allen's fake smile. The air wasn't getting tense as it commonly has been doing in these recent days. Most of the finders were scared for their lives more so than before. It was hard to send them out knowing they may not come back and it was hard for them to go out knowing that they may never return again. Little did they know that was just how every exorcist felt every time they were sent on a mission. Still they all desired to go out and help. As did the finders. That was the only reason that stopped their hesitation. "How did the conversation go?" Komui inquired.

"I think it could have been worse." Allen muttered, unbeknowst to Komui he was clenching his fist at his side. "I am allowed to send a team out to retrieve General Cross. I will be aiding them in case of an emergency. If I may, can I see the documents on the exorcists here so I can choose my team wisely?"

Komui nodded, but held an undecipherable expression. Turning to Reever, he nodded and Reever positioned himself in front of a filing cabinent. Opening a drawer he brought out all folders that had the exorcist profiles. Allen graciously took them and sat on the couch across from Komui's desk. Was it ironic or a cruel idea of Fate's to show him Lenalee's file first? He kept telling himself he shouldn't bring her. He wasn't concerned about her slowing them down, he wasn't like that, he knew everybody was an asset to the team, but his gut told him not to yet his mind was having a hard time believing that Allen shouldn't bring her. He was going to just pass the dossier, but found himself opening it instead.

* * *

**Lenalee Lee : Exorcist**

**Gender: Female**

**Date of Birth: February 20**

**Age: 17**

**Status: Alive**

**Nationality: Chinese**

**Innocence Type: Equipment**

**Innocence: Dark Boots**

**Ability: Lenalee Lee's innocence, The Dark Boots, enhances her speed, strength, and swiftness; with Dark Boots she is capable of flying in the air. The synchronization is 87%.**

**Background: Lenalee Lee was retrieved as a child after a bombard occurred at her family's residence in China leaving both her parents dead and her only sibling, Komui Lee, and Lenalee survived. Nothing else was dismissed about her nationality and family afterwards. Soon after she was discovered as the accomadator of the Black Boots and was brought to the Black Order with a claim of an exorcist. Lenalee had been unwilling to cooperate for the longest time and had been confined in the Black Order. Many times she had tried to escape, but failed and the Black Order had to guard her. **

**Komui Lee had**-

* * *

Allen stopped himself from reading any further. Now he had a guilty conscious. All he needed to be conscious of was her capablilities as an exorcist and nothing more. He never meant to read her past. Although, China may be one country he may be going to and he could use Lenalee's nationality as a gift to the team. She could speak Chinese and translate it. Lenalee turned out to be the first exorcist recruited on his team.


	6. Smooth Voyage

**A Soldier's Heart**

**DGM**

**Chapter 6**

**Smooth Voyage**

* * *

Lenalee stared out to sea. Currently Cross' new retrieval team was leaving the Bulgarian docks, soaring straight across the Black Sea. The next country they were heading to was Georgia. After that they would follow whatever direction Timcampy guided them. It was nice to travel again. It was hard for Lenalee and the other exorcists to stay put in one place for as long as they did because they are normally sent out on a mission. So the breeze was nice. The next few days were going to be excellent. If akuma do invade the ship, with the people they have on board, there was nothing to worry about. Aside from that, Lenalee wanted to know what Allen's innocence could do. He activated it once in front of her, but he was extremely swift that she couldn't see anything but white. Bookman and Lavi were the only ones who could comprehend what had been going on before the explosions. "The captain says it's going to be clear for the next week. Our trip won't be delayed at all." Lavi said as he approached Lenalee, who was leaning on the railing beamingly. "What's on your mind?"

"I was thinking about the arranged team." Lenalee said simply, focusing on her present friend.

"Is something wrong with the team, Lenalee?" Came Lavi's perplexed question.

"Not at all. It's similiar to our last search squad."

Lavi had to agree. Allen did a noteworthy job at selecting the exorcists to go on the team to gather Cross. There was Lenalee, Lavi, Krory, Miranda, Suman, and Allen. Don't forget the most important member this time. Timcampy. They all knew each other well and their abilities could easily compliment their prime aquisitions. By now everyone here knew Allen was able to get along with everybody. If Lavi's observation is true, Allen won't be too demanding or barking. Provided that Allen does give an order. He may not have said anyhting about it, but Allen was deeply unsettled about being a General and never wanted to push it. Lavi strongly believes Allen could be a compassionate leader, but he doesn't want to order anybody around. Allen can lead, but not bark much. "Lavi, your recollection of when Allen used his innocence is accurate, I'm sure. I wanted to know if you think his innocence compliments the people he has brought with him." Lenalee said.

"I only saw a little bit of what he is capable of, Lenalee. There's nothing holding my thoughts back from believing there's more to it then what I have witnessed."

Lenalee understood, but she was upset about that. Allen should be smart enough to make the team compliment himself as well. "Aren't you surprised he picked Suman to join?" Lavi asked.

"That is a surprise. After Suman told Allen he might be a traitor and shouldn't be trusted and claiming Cross as one, too. Allen was offended. I didn't think he liked Suman." Lenalee agreed composurely. Most individuals took much offense form Suman or were given the wrong impression. He was rough around the edges, but if you got the chance to know him you would understand he wasn't that apprehensive and inconsiderate as you first thought.

"So where is Allen?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Allen traced unorderly shapes on the table he had in his suit bedroom. Allen would have preferred bunking in a regular room or with the other guys, but Lenalee had insisted Allen take this opportunity to get whatever work done that he needed to. He had done that a few hours ago, not long after they departed the land. Not only had she insisted this, so did the ship's owner who had been a supporter of the Black Order and since Allen was a General. . .

Assuming he wanted to redo his handwritten report he could do that... again. When he saw the porthole (window) he closed his eyes, sniffing the salty air. The sea gave a pleasant scent. The rocking of the ship put him at ease. Yet the boredom stayed. He could go check on everyone and see if they'redoing well, but this is a cruise ship thye were using for transportation. Surely there are many things to do. Allen would love to go swimming in one of their pools, but he can't do that with the populated ship until night. He could stroll around. There won't be any harm in that. So that's exactly what he did, wearing his uniform of course. Allen would always see Cross wearing his General uniform all day, before and after bedtime. Once Cross said something about it, but Allen hasn't been able to comprehend it.

The ship was dazzling as was the sea. It was got more remarkable every time he saw it. There were a few times when girls greeted him and men addressed him. Others he had a hard time keeping his money away from. Allen was good with avoiding pitpockets, but now that he looks like he has a lot of money he's coming across a lot of them. There weren't many quiet rooms. He had found a built-in casino, but after trying his luck a few times at poker and roulette, Allen took off. Gambling was fun for him, but right now he didn't want to gain any unnecessary attention. Who knows what's lurking around the next corner. Thinking about it-"It's not such a good idea for you to be walking around by yourself."

Suman crept up from behind Allen, soon walking alongside him with his ever firm frown. He was also wearing his uniform. Allen wondered if every single one of the exorcists were. "Hello Suman."

"Why are you strolling the halls by yourself?" Suman demanded to know.

"I didn't know you cared about my well-being." Allen mildly expressed.

Suman snarled a little. His nerves were being yanked when Allen acted as though he had no idea why he was uptight about Allen being by himself. He managed to steady his eager annoyance to lash out at him. "You are to be accompanied by someone at all times due to the proclaimation of all exorcists protecting the Generals. As an exorcist it is my duty to do as I am told, meaning-"

"Pardon my interruption, but I understand you perfectly."

"If you understand hten why are you out here by yourself?"

"Nobody was near my cabin. I couldn't bear being there any longer doing nothing thus I took a walk. Just in case you can't tell I am just swell. There are no akuma on board either."

Suman sighed, his expression shifting from stiff to near settlement. Allen studied the man walking beside him. Pride was evident as he strut with composure. Apart from Suman's pride, that wasn't strong enough to block what Allen also saw, Suman held fear in his eyes. "I heard you came across a Noah. You are the only survivor that we know of when the Noah chose to assassinate our comrades." Allen expressed gently.

Suman didn't respond to what Allen said. After trekking too much further in the hall, Suman stopped walking on the velvet carpet. Standing beside him, Allen observed him sadly. Both of them were thinking different thoughts, Allen trying to being sympathetic, Suman trying to force the memories away. He tried distracting himself away from that day and what had happened there. Nobody would understand. Sometimes Suman didn't understand what he'd done himself.

Silently Allen observed Suman again. There wasn't m uch to say about the uniform, but he saw the edge of a golden pocket watch sticking out of his pocket with the chain latched to his belt. He was a tidy man. There was a hint of depression in the man as well. One Allen could condole with whether or not he knew it yet. "Hey Suman?" Allen questioned, acting like he didn't see Suman grief.

"What now?"

"Would you mind teaching me how to play chess? I want to learn so I can play it with everybody else at the Order when we get back." Allen said with a childish smile as he stretched his arms behind his back.

Suman was unresponsive for a bit longer. Allen didn't mind. He just went on how great it would be to learn how to play chess and that he couldn't wait until he learns and beats somebody in it. "Beating Kanda would be nice. If we make a bet I'll be sure to win no problem. I have yet to lose a bet! So what do you say?"

After Suman took in all Allen said, he (inside himself) happily agreed, taking Allen the cabin he was sharing with Lavi and Krory. It was closely similiar to Allen's own cabin, but Allen was much fancier. Suman set up the board and placed the pieces where they bleonged, Allen watching carefully and intently, opening his ears for anything he may say next. "In all you have 16 pieces, Allen. There is one queen and one king, two rooks and bishops, two knights, and eight pawns. In the row closest to you go all the special pawns where as the regular pawns go in the row after right down the line horizontally. The rooks are placed in the corners." Suman informed, picking up each pawn to show him which was which.

"Alright, um, what's the rook?" Allen asked, trying to place his materials where they belonged. "This one?"

"No, that's your bishop. Your rook is the one that looks like a castle tower."

"Oh!" Allen chimed, acting like a fascinated child once again as he put them where they belonged. "Next is...?"

"The knights go beside the rooks." Suman said, utterly amused that Allen had never played this before or that he has plainly not seen somebody played this game at all. "After them are the bishops. The knights look like the horses."

Allen bobbed his head, placing the next men in their official stations. That left only the king and queen. Allen watched Suman place them and mimicked him. Somehow, though, he still got it wrong. "Allen, you have to switch the king and queen." Suman reached over and did it for Allen. "It will be easier to remember if you put the queen on the square that matches her color. Your pawns are black and so the queen will go on the black square with the king beside her. The rest should be easier to remember after that."

"I see. White goes first, right?"

"Yes, therefore black will go after white. Before we begin I will explain to you how far and which way the six different pieces can move. It's vital to remember this. The knight is the only piece that can jump or go through another piece. The knight can move-" And so Allen's lesson began.

* * *

Lenalee gave a quizzical look at her friends when they joined them for dinner. Well, some. Lavi had been talking to her all day, but they hadn't seen anyone else. Miranda nad Krory were the only ones to arrive to dinner. Allen and Suman hadn't been spotted by either one of them today. When a small interrogation began about it, everybody hurried through dinner. When neither Suman or Allen came by to discuss their plans for Cross or to just eat, they started to get worried. "Have you gone to your room today, Krory?" Lenalee asked, inspecting everything and everybody they passed through the rooms and halls.

"Only this morning when we boarded." Krory said quietly.

"Wasn't Allen supposed ot be in his room, Lenalee?" Miranda inquired.

"He was, but when Lavi and I went to go get him earlier he wasn't there. I don't know if he has returned by now. It's just-I'm worried is all." Lenalee sighed to prove her stress.

"I am sure they are alright. Why odn't we check my room for Suman then try Allen's? How's that?" Lavi suggested, reassuring them all they were okay.

"Sounds good."

When they got to Lavi's and Krory's room, Lenalee reached for the doorknob, but before she turned it she heard something from inside. A voice. It was hard to hell who it was from behind the door. Quietly-extremely quietly-Lenalee cracked open the door and poked her head in to see both Allen adn Suman. Lvi followed her action and soon Krory and Miranda were watching them. "No, you can't move that there!" Suman bellowed, moving a chess piece back as Allen blinked.

"Why not? The bishop can move as far as it wants as long as it's going diagonally." Allen said.

"They're playing chess." Lavi mused under his breath.

"A bishop can move as far as it wants in one direction, but must stay on the color it began with. I've told you that a dozen times. This bishop was on white, so you have to go back one more or keep it where it was because you are not allow to go off the board." Suman instructed, taking a deep and long breath. "You are a slow learner, Allen."

Allen laughed as he rubbed the back of his head meekly. "Oh, sorry." The exorcists stifle their giggles and tyr to silently watch, but Allen kept making mistakes. It was hard for him to remember all the rules for the game because there were so many. After playing the game all day you would think he would have it down by now. "Suman, you seem to love chess a lot. Why is that?" Allen asked, moving his pawn to his desired area. They had just began a new game.

Suman moved his rook and took out on of Allen's bishops, taking it off the board as he defeated the piece. Allen picked up a his knight and began to move it in midair. "My father taught me how to chess a long time ago." Suman answered, causing Allen's hand to freeze and he looked straight at Suman. Allen tightened his jaw as he set down his knight, taking Suman's rook. "What about you? Is there something you like that your father taught you?"

Allen smiled a funny grin, chuckling softly. "The man I considered father taught me many things. It's a little silly, but I say what I cherish most out of all things he taught me," Allen paused, watching Suman steal another pawn and Allen shifted his endangered rook to a new square. "Was how to smile."

At this Suman suspended his hand over the chess board like Allen had moments ago. "Would you clarify?"

"I was adopted by a man named Mana. Oddly enough, he was a clown. At the time I never wanted to be near him-I despised clowns, but he warmed my solid heart when he accepted me for who I was unlike the rest of the people I had met beforehand. Before I met Mana, I never smiled, not once. I didn't know how, I didn't know the meaning of it, most of all, I had no reason to. So I thought."

Suman put his attention back on the game, putting his last bishop near one of Allen's pawn. The next few turns were played in quietness. "That's hard to believe since you smile all the time, Allen."

"I got that from Mana." Allen took another one of Suman's pieces. "How about your family?"

". . . . I have a daughter. As a matter of fact, I taught her how to play chess, that's why I can keep my patience with you in this game." Suman answered grimly, taking out his pocket watch and opening it up to reveal a picture of a young girl. Allen leaned forward and took a peek. "I haven't seen her in many years and she's very sick. The only reason why I came to the Black Order was because they agreed to pay for her medicine that I couldn't afford."

Allen went back to his seat, eyes fixed on the game again. "She's beautiful."

"She looks like her mother."

"I hope one day I can meet your family Suman." The man set his watch down on the table and closed it, taking his turn once again. "So you're fighting for your daughter?"

Suman hesitated about answering Allen's question. It wasn't right of him to speak about this, but Allen gave the elder man a sense of comfort, telling him he could trust Allen with this. "Yes, but I want to go home and stay there. I don't like the Order and I sure as hell don't want to be an exorcist. I just want to be with my family. I want to raise my daughter for the last of her childhood, but I can do that as long as I have innocence."

The young General tilted his head, trying to think of a move and how to respond to Suman. "I understand, not everyone wants to fight. I know there are a few exorcists here that have been forced into fighting this war. It's not right."

"You don't understand! You are just a 15-year-old kid! How could you understand?" Suman snapped, standing up and slamming his hands on the table. As the pieces fell, Allen put them back up, remembering where each was placed. If he messed up Suman helped him. "None of you understand."

"You don't have to believe me, but I do understand. I am confident you aren't the only person who has been taken away from their family." Allen told him calmly as he continued playing.

Lenalee bit her bottom lip. She shouldn't be listening to this. None of them should. As she was about to sneak away unnoticed, willing to pull her friends away, Suman answered. "Were you taken away from Mana?"

"I was not."

"Then you woudn't understand."

"Suman, your daughter is alive. Her mother is as well. If you continue fighting, using them as a reason to go on, one day soon you shall see them again. You weren't taken away from your family. You chose to come here to help your daughter live if only it's one more day longer. If you hated it so much you wouldn't fight and you would just stand there waiting for the enemy to kill you but you don't. You take your job seriously even if you dislike it. Your family is out there and you're still alive. You can go back to them. They aren't gone, and neither are you." Allen told him, leaning back in his seat, folding his arms on the table.

Suman frowned, eyes saddening as he did his next play, seeing Allen's point. Suman feels he was taken away and that's what he will believe-half-heartedly. Allen did his play and Suman follow suit until everything calmed down. Allen was giving peaceful aura for him to concentrate and be honest about this. "Why are you here, Allen? You are only 15 and still have a life to live. You have so much to do. So why didn't you run when you had the chance?" Suman questioned.

Allen licked his lips, not playing his turn this time. He just sat there quietly, gazing around the cabin. Suman had to remain patient, but Allen was starting to get on his nerves about this. "I didn't have anything to run from. I chose to be with Cross like Lenalee said. I chose to train under him. It was my decision and my decision alone to become an exorcist." Allen said, moving his last piece. "Checkmate."

Suman looked at the board and frowned. He was right. Suman lost for the first time today. Was Allen messing with his head? "Suman, I wanted to be an exorcist and I have my own reasons behind this... Can I ask you a question?"

The older man gave Allen his attention. The white-haired boy stood up, mood unwavering in spite of Suman's egotism falling because of him. HIs pride had been damaged by the new General. "What do you think when you fight an akuma?"

"It's a monster that has to be destroyed or the humans will be killed. Follow my orders and kill them. There's nothing more to it than that."

"Akuma are tools to the Millennium Earl. Though they are created with dark matter, they are also created with a human soul that cannot disobey the Earl even if it wanted to. The human soul is used to finalize the akuma process. People get so angry at the akuma that they forget that they are human souls trapped in a machine." Allen told him leisurely.

"What's your point?"

"Just forget I ever mentioned it."

Suman stood up, taking down all the chess pieces. Allen tried helping, but Suman made him stop. "I have only one question for you."

"Hhmm?"

"Why did you let me join this team after what I said to you?"

"That I'm a traitor? About Master being a traitor?" Allen wanted to confirm. The only noise be created now were the chess pieces being hit by another and the creaking of the chair when he pushed it in. "We are comrades now. I have to trust you, and I do. I just hope everyone will feel the same about me soon." Allen stretched his arms over his head. "Thanks for teaching me how to play, but I am going to go get something to eat. Are you going to join me?" Allen asked, trying to ease the mood.

"I'll stay here."

"Very well. I wish you sweet dreams." Allen waved as he stalked over to the door. Panicking the other exorcists dashed away from the door. As Allen exited the room and closed the door all the way he stared at them. "Hello."

"Hey, beansprout." Lavi greeted, joyfully.

Allen's eyebrows twitched. He said nothing about Lavi calling him a beansprout this time. Not this time. He was going to ask them how their first day was on the ship, but now he didn't want to. So he wordlessly passed them as they anxiously stepped out of his way. Miranda was the only one who acted the least bit suspicioius as she held her hands to her mouth and she shook out of worry. Allen only laughed at their tense reaction, but decided to lighten the mood for them as well. "Did you have fun eavesdropping?"

"We didn't mena to! I'm sorry! We're sorry! Please forgive us! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Miranda shouted.

"I'm not mad, but I don't tihnk Suman would like it. Try not to say anything about what we talked about to him. It'll be our little secret." Allen held his finger up to his mouth, his smile widening as Miranda stopped bowing up and down on her knees to apologize settled down.. His restful voice seemed to be helping her. "Promise me you won't mention his family?"

"P-p-promise."

Allen looked at the other three expectantly. "We promise."

"Good. Anyone want to join me for dinner?" Allen questioned as he started walking off again.

"We already ate, sorry."

"That's alright. Have fun."

Lenalee blinked. How did Allen calm Miranda down? Was it his voice? The way he spoke? How about the way he reacted? He didn't even care they eavesdropped on him. Allen was too kind. Lenalee just knew he wasn't going to tlel Suman about this. It was nice how he comforted Suman. Lenalee always thought he had a child of his own because when she had to help some villagers fend off wolf akuma, he was oddly nice to a little girl that joined them. Suman did have a fatherly-like figure. Then there's Allen who said he trusts all of them completely. All he wants was their trust. Is that why he was demanding? "Lenalee, should we let him go alone?" Lavi whispered.

"What do you mean, Lavi?"

"He's wearing his General uniform. If there is a Noah on board they might attack him and we were ordered to protect Allen by Komui. One of us should go with him." Lavi replied.

Lenalee agreed. Lenalee wanted to find out more about Allen. The only way to do that was to go with him. "I'll go with him. See you later."

* * *

**Please review, and if you have any adivce or criticism, I would like to hear. I want to make this story better for the audience. *~* I know I have a few things to work on.**

**~ ~ ~ Anon Novelist ~ ~ ~**


	7. Cross

**A Soldier's Heart**

**DGM**

**Chapter 7**

**Cross**

* * *

Allen slouched over holding his stomach. It was night time, but the exorcists had been forced off their train when a bunch of akuma decided to attack the train. Now the train was gone and the exorcists were stuck traveling by foot, at night, with no food, and a whiney General about being hungry. It was kinda hilarious yet annoying, too. Not to mention how far behind Allen was compared to the rest of the group. "I need food! I'm going to starve to death!" Allen complained, holding his loudly growling stomach.

"You are not going to starve to death." Lenalee yelled back at him, covering her mouth as she laughed.

"That's right. Humans can live months at a time without food. It's water you ought ot be worried about, Allen." Lavi so kindly remarked.

"But I haven't had any water since this morning! I have to have something to drink!" Allen whined.

"You're not the only one that's hungry. Stop complaining." Suman ordered as he restrained himself from whacking the 15-year-old. And they thought he was mature.

"If I don't get anytihng to eat soon I'll die. Don't we have anything? Anything!" Allen continued ranting uselessly.

As if to prove his statement, his stomach growled loudly for a whole minute and during that you could hear him moan and groan from hunger. The others only continued to laugh though they forgot they themselves were hungry. Allen just so happened to distract their hunger. Except Krory's. He would complain now and then, but not as much. After hours of walking and complaining, Allen finally gave up on trekking and he stopped, plopping on hte grass where he was and laying down with his arms spread above his head. None of the other exorcists seemed to realize this until Timcampy zoomed over to Suman, flying around his head endlessly. Getting irritated, Suman tried his best to swat him away, but it was pointless. Minutes passed and Lavi looked around, trying to find Timcampy's problem. When he saw Allen lying on the ground, he chuckled. "Hey guys, our General might actually be dying." Lavi remarked, causing everyone to look behind them to see no Allen trudging behind them.

"You've got to be kidding me." Suman bleated in annoyance.

Lavi put his hands around his mouth, doing his best to stop his laughing. "Let me see if I can get him to get a move on." Lavi took a deep breath and hollered. "Allen, there's a town straight ahead, about five miles. If we get a move on we can get there and eat turkey, chicken, ice cream, and mitarashi dangoes in about an hour!"

"An hour! I need to eat now!" Allen griped, curling into a ball and holding his aching stomach. "I won't last an hour."

"What do we do now? It's not safe to camp out here." Lenalee said.

"Not safe? Why not?" Miranda asked.

"All the creatures here. There are a lot of nocturnal animals that will attack us." Suman answered.

"AHHHH! We're going to be eaten! No, no, no, no, no, noooo!" MIranda screamed and holler, shaking her head nad panicking.

"We are not. We might be injured, but that's all."

"You sure?" Krory asked, scared suddenly.

Lenalee examined the terrirtory, hoping she could find something edible, but instead she found a fire. Panic washed over her. Squinting her eyes, she discovered it was only a bond fire. The better news. It was a finder's camp! Smiling, she turned around and follow Lavi's suit. "Allen, there's a finder's camp not far from here!"

Allen's head popped up and he grinned. "A finder's camp! YES! They'll have food!"

"They may have information we might need as well." Lavi remarked.

"You're right. We could have missed something these last few days." Lenalee agreed.

"And they'll have food!" Allen repeated.

"I sure hope so."

Allen got to his feet and dashed over to the group of exorcists, screaming in joy as he saw the fire. Leisurely they trailed behind their General and arrived at the came shortly. Allen skipped in and chirped. "Hello!" Scaring most of them since he came out of the darkness.

Lenalee gently swatted his head and pulled at his ear for this, lecturing him about doing that all because he was hungry. "You scared them, Allen! Apologize! You're stomach may be hungry, but you sure aren't a seven year old kid. You could at least greet them politely instead of jumping out of the bushes like a whild animal and screaming. Apologize now."

Allen nodded. "Yes ma'am. Dear finders, I am truly sorry for scaring you. My bad, I shouhld of knocked on the bush before entering your grounds." With that said he received a small glare from Lenalee. "Can I have foood now? Please, please, please!"

The finders laughed at Allen's words. It was what they needed after the fright they earned from Allen. That's when a few familar finders came to sight and Allen chirped up. "General, what are you doing here?" Devon asked, appearing in front of Allen with a small smile, but strict sternness within his eyes.

"For food...?"

Devon patted his head, messing with Allen's hair. "Very well. Get htese exorcists some food men. A lot of food." He turns to Allen again. "But you need to answer some questions when you're done eating."

"Okay!"

Allen sits at a small, easily put up table with a knife and fork in his hands. He banged them on the table, drooling as he repeatedly said food happily and hungrily. When the food was placed on hte table Allen quickly dug in, but was forced to wait for everybody else to gather what they wanted. Good thing, too, because Allen consumed every last bit of food there was. He slurped the stew, chomped on the rolls, swallowed the salad, and munched on anything else to big to just swallow. When he was finally content, he rubbed his tummy. "Ahhhh, I feel better now." He chimed, yawning.

Devon laughed a little, drinking his cup of tea, he stared at the exorcists. "So what are you all doing out here?"

"We're searching for General Cross, but our train got attacked and we sent it on while we fought the akuma. Now we're stuck out here." Lavi answered lowly, yawning himself. "We were hoping to get to a hotel, but Allen there delayed us because of his wicked hunger."

Allen mumbled, "I'm sorry. It just happens sometimes." He was completely abashed.

"Just don't do it again. Ever." Suman told him coldly.

"So why are you here, Devon? I thought you were suppoesd to be in Belgium investigating the akuma occurrences?" Allen asked, going back to his regular mood as he took a sip of his own tea.

"The Black Order decided to send most of your teams to the east since our data tells us that something is happening there. It may be what you suggested, too." Devon explained.

"Huh? You got more news?" Allen questioned, going absolutely into serious mode, his smile a frown. "Did something happen?"

"What are you two talking about?" Suman curiously inquired.

"The akuma. Our new General here has been assigned to investigate the akuma for certain, special reasons. Nothing particularly bad happened, however, more finder camps have been being attacked. These groups are all hte ones heading further east as well. All the finders you have been assigning to places all around the globe, Allen, are getting more and more information about them. It seems they are all heading east or if on the other side of the world, west. There is something in the middle they seem to be keeping protected." Devon informed, eyeing the rest of the exorcists. "Perhaps we should talk about this later?"

Allen glanced around the camp. There were many finders he hasn't seen before and Allen was indirectly told to keep most of this knowledge in a small circle. The higher ups, the Generals, and few finders were allowed to this information until it was been affirmed true. "They already have a pretty good idea about what's going on Devon." Allen told him.

"Yes, I suppose you're right, but I'm guessing you haven't been told about a spy within the Black Order. We are to keep our knowledge to a small circle for a reason we have spy leaking information about us to the enemy. I'm sure you can see my concern here." Devon muttered, watching the finders stroll around the camp.

Allen's eyes widened. A traitor? In the Order? Is that why Suman said that? Said that Allen and Cross could be traitors? But that wouldn't be possible! Allen had only just begun to be inclined with the information about this and he didn't even know the names of the recently deceased exorcists. He didn't even know Devon was here! Then Cross hasn't made contact with the Black Order in a long time. "Are you trying to say one of us may be the spy?" Lavi interrogated, narrowed eyes.

"I am not saying anything like that at all, but if the news about anything we talk about spreads it may eventually get to the spy. That won't be good."

Allen gazed at each exorcist sitting before him. His stare solid and unreadable. His body language didn't let anyone get any hints about what may be going through his mind right now. Then casually he sipped his tea again. "I see your point, but I trust each of these exorcists. There's no way any of them are the spy. Apart from that, Devon, they're all exorcists. I don't understand why any exorcist would leak information to the enemy."

Devon contemplated Allen's words. Most of the finders that had no clue about this were already sleeping and that left the ones Allen has been working with keeping guard around the camp for any possible intruders. "I understand that, Allen, really I do, but I cannot discuss this with them here. Please don't take it the wrong way." Devon said.

Allen stood up, giving an apologetic look to his friends and signaled Devon to follow him away from the camp. The other exorcists stayed put, thinking about what had been said and done. Lavi, however, trailed behind them. Nobody told him to stop because they knew he had a good enough reason to allow him to listen in. He was the Bookman Jr. and was here to record history. Allen knew that and when he saw Lavi come up to them. Devon was about to ask him to leave, however, but Allen intervened. "Lavi can listen-he has the right to since he's from the Bookman clan. We don't have to worry about him, I'm positive he won't tell anybody." But as Allen said those words, it came off as a warning to him.

Devon complied, understanding the basics. He knew it was also pointless to argue with him right now. "I was going to send these reports to you through the golem, but since you're here..." Devon took a few pieces of paper out of his pocket and handed them to Allen.

Allen unfolded the papers, reading them slowly in fear of missing an important fact. Lavi leaned against a tree behind them, doing his best to read the reports from where he stood, but came up empty handed since it was so dark. The only light they had now was the moon. Allen used that to read his reports. "The death casualties are going down for four other continents? Are they all shifting their positions?" Allen said after awhile, breaking the silence.

"It seems like they're migrating somehwere at a steady pace." Devon replied curtly.

"If they really are trying to protect something, why would they be sending all their akuma to one designated area? It makes no sense guys. It's like they are telling us to follow them. It's only natural the Black Order would send somebody to investigate this." Lavi spoke up.

"That's what we're doing, but there isn't a single person out there who has reported where the akuma are going. It can't be hard to recognize the growth in something as massive as this." Devon retorted.

Allen's hands shook faintly to where not even Lavi could see him tremble, but his eyes widened and he set the papers in his pockets. Holding his head, he inhaled and exhaled a few times. "I know where they are going. There's only one place they can hide this many akuma." Allen whispered.

"Where is that?"

"I'm sorry, Devon, but I shouldn't tell you this. I don't want to endanger you any further than I already have with this." Allen sighed, sitting on the gorund and staring up at the wondrous moon. "We need to go at dawn tomorrow morning, Devon. We have to go get my Master. Timcampy is taking us further east so he's in China, but if we don't hurry I fear something terrible will happen."

Devon set his hand on Allen's shoulder. From where Lavi stood, he could see Devon begin to squeeze it. "You should go back to HQ, Allen. Lately no one can get passed India's borders because of the akuma swarms. Please go back with the others."

"I can't do that. I have to get Master. If anything happens to Cross I will never forgive myself. I want you and your team to go back. You're getting too close to this mess. Only us exorcists should be entitled to this danger when you can't stand a chance against akuma on your own. I know this is a team effort, but I'm the one in charge of you right now and if... Just please, we'll be alright. We'll find Master then bring him back immediately. I'll drag him if I have to." Allen lowered his head as he spoke.

"I won't be able to forgive myself if anything happens to you, Allen." Devon muttered

***?* *?* *?* *?* *?* *?* *?* *?***

* * *

As the exorcists entered a Chinese city near the docks, they restrained themselves from collapsing on the ground. There were so many akuma around China that they often got in battles while traveling to China. Allen kept asking them to go back to the China borders, but they wouldn't let Allen go alone despite the bruises and cuts that ran up and down their bodies. Miranda was the only one in almost perfect condition. She had been more exhausted than everyone else for using her abilities on multiple occasions. Allen had also insisted on her to stick with him at all times in fear of anybody trying to hurt Miranda to get rid of her powers. Since she couldn't defend herself that much. Especially with her weaking health at the current moment. Allen begna to worry about his fellow comrades dearly. "Timcampy, are you positive he's here in this town?" Allen asked.

Timcampy shook his small figure. Allen smiled in relief, but frowned when he saw the others out of energy. If thye came across even one akuma Allen would have to deal with it. They needed rest, but Allen informed thme they could not rest until they found Cross. That was another reason why he wanted them to go back. Now he felt guilty. It doesn't matter now. They were already at the other side of China. "Hold on just a little longer everyone. If we don't find him in an hour I promise we'll get a hotel." Allen said.

"We'll be fine. Right now the importance is that we find General Cross." Lenalee said, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

Allen searched the town with them, making sure to stay close to them while they thought about why he wasn't entirely drained of his energy. He behaved like an energetic child. He was still in a good mood and wasn't as cranky as everybody else from the lack of sleep because of the akuma attacks. Allen talked to the citizens as politely as ever. Thankfully, though, somebody recognized Cross' photograph and was willing to tell them where he was if they bought a bunch of fried dumplings. Allen naturally agreed, but rationed it out to where all the exorcists had the same amount a piece. Allen ate all his at once like usual, but the others slowly ate theirs. The whole time Allen offered them a smile, watching them intently.

Not long after, Allen's peachy mood went down the drain as he held his suitcase over his shoulder, twitching with irritance. "Damn Master. We put our necks out for him and he's here all laid-back playing with women. When I get through with him I swear I'll-"

"No kids are allowed here!" A man shouted, no, a woman!

She picked Lavi and Allen up, glaring at them the entire time. Krory and Miranda hid behind Suman and Lenalee, trembling. It was actually a very funny scene. "Hey, put them down!" Lenalee said.

The lady pulled Allen and Lavi closer so she could whisper to them and only they could hear. "Sorry about all this. Go around the back and we'll let you in. I am a supporter of the Black Order, don't worry." She said as she stuck her tongue out to show them the rose cross.

When she put them down, Suman helped the two back to their feet. Lavi explained to them what she said and everyone went around the back like ordered. Somebody unlocked it and let them in. Before they knew it, they sat in a brightly lit room. It was huge and none of them had ever seen such a magnificent room before, but what's more is the lady that sat in front of them with a fancy Chinese dress that only Lavi could explain to you what it was. None of them were too worried about the royal dressed. All of them were starstruck by her fetching face. "She's beautiful." Lenalee uttered.

The men agreed one by one, each blushing. Her eyes were being absorbed by Allen. A faint smile adorned her lips. "Welcome exorcists. You may address me as Anita. As you know I am a supporter to the Black Order and so if there is anything you need just let me know." She said softly, her words being more directed at the General in front of her.

Allen turned his eyes off of her. It was a little weird to have her attention on him. Lavi snickered at his bashfulness. "Yes, um, we were told that ummm, that G-General Cross was here." Allen closed his eyes, trying to refrain himself from going off the subject at hand. "Is-is that true?"

"He is. Although, I must say I didn't expect the Order to send a General after General Cross." Anita responded much to their delight.

"They didn't particularly want to considering the situation." Allen told her, remembering that he was ordered not to leave HQ. He was going to get in so much trouble. "May I ask you if you could give my companions a few beds? We have had a weary journey and they should rest to regain their energy."

"Of course, General...?"

"Allen. Allen Walker."

"General Walker."

"Would you mind calling me Allen, Anita?"

"If that's what yo-"

"What the hell ar eyou doing here?" A gruff voice asked, interrupting Anita.

Allen turned his head, slanting his eyes slightly. General Cross stood by the door with a fowl expression. Neither one took their eyes off the other. Cross just pulled a cup up to his lips to drink some sake. "Master..."

"I asked you a question, idiot. Don't make me repeat myself."

Allen stood up, his frown deepening, seeping into his features. Lenalee saw him clench his fist, causing his bones to crack. Pressure filled the room until Allen finally cut off his icy look. "We are here to take you back to the Black Order." Allen confessed.

"Then you coming here was pointless. I told you to not come find me unless _you_ needed me. It had to be worse than life and death. So go back." Cross roared, words coming out as cold as ice.

Allen was about to say something, but he bit his tongue once Cross' feet moved his body towards him. One time Cross circled Allen. Once his inspection of his apprentice was done he stood in front of Allen to reveal how much taller the man was to Allen. His eyes flickered with some sort of amusement or impressment. Allen stood upright, feeling a little uneasy with Cross' unavoidable pondering eyes. "Master, you are going back. You have to go back. It's an order." Allen tried to say confidently, but failed miserably.

"It's an order? From who? Them or you?" Cross narrowed his eyes. He was not in a good mood and that was undeniable. "If this has anything to do with the passing of General Yeager, you might as well-"

"We are not leaving this place without you! You have to go back to the Black Order whether or not you like it." Allen shouted, immediately regretting his words.

Cross raised an eyebrow. This has to be the first time Allen had ordered him around. Allen only yelled at him when he ever got mad enough to gain courage to do that, though this case seems to have grown before he threw Allen to the organization thye work for, but he never ordered his Master around. "You look terrible." Cross commented, disregarding Allen's outburst. "Things never change with you, do they? I have no doubt you worn out, but you still behave normally when others are around. Why don't you drop the act and come talk to me when that's done? You know I don't talk to filth."

"General Cross, I don't think that's fair. We've come here to get you after spending months searching for you. A lot of people are endangering their lives to bring you back and the Order is worried. We need you. The Noah clan-" Lenalee said, standing up, and looking Cross directly in the eye, but got cut off as dizziness came over her from getting up to quickly. "The Order is losing their exorcists rapidly. We lost one General already. With everything going on-"

"You should lay down." Cross told her, for the first time taking notice of the other weary exorcists. "We can discuss this tomorrow. . . Not like it'll change anything." And with htat the General walked out of the room. Allen thought about going after him, but what he said was true. He acted like he was okay, but he was tired. He's been in worse conditions like this, but now they may come across a Noah anytime. Cross just went to his own room, thinking about Allen's outburst. He didn't think they would send Allen after him. "This is a surprising change of events."

* * *

**Sorry if this sounds rushed. My writing seems to of gone downhill with third person ominiscent view. *?*. I still hope you like it. I got a few things to work on with this. I think from now on I'll use everybody's POV from now on. I got very good at that. Do you think I sould use first person POV in this story, too? Hmmmmm. I hope I'm not making this story go too fast either. I do write long chapters unlike most others, butttttttt... Ahh, don't forget my trademark.**

**~ ~ ~ Anon Novelist ~ ~ ~**


	8. The Unnamed Noah

**A Soldier's Heart**

**DGM**

**Chapter 8**

**The Unnamed Noah**

* * *

Allen buried his face in his pillow. Morning came after a long night. It seemed like it would never come for him, but it has. He wanted to just fall deep into his bed, still tired since he flopped around all night, unable to get a decent sleep. In a way he didn't want to go to bed because he kept having that same dream about when he saw Mana kneeling down at his dog's grave. He was about to fall asleep again, but a knock at his door statled him. Bolting up, he told the person to come in. Lavi greeted him, raising a brow at th eundressed exorcist. Allen was still lying in bed withthe covers on. It looked like he even fell asleep in his clothes last night and his hair was knotty showing that he was tossing and turning all night long. "You have a pleasant night?" Lavi asked.

Allen shrugged as he pulled the covers off and he slipped his boots on. He had no clean clothes left so he continued to wear his outfit. Last night was bad enough for him, so he decided to not even change into his pajamas. Grabbing his coat, he placed it over his body, but left it unbuttoned. He tried to use his fingers to brush out all of the knots, but failed. Lavi wound up giving him a brush. Allen didn't usually need to use one, but there was a huge knot today. "What did you want, Lavi?"

"Komui needs to talk to you. The call is set up already." Lavi told him.

Allen tried to respond with words, but groggily groaned instead. Lavi showed him to the phone that was hooked up to the golem. Allen pulled the wire and twirled with it in his finger with boredom, but he saw Cross sitting across the room at a small table, staring at Allen. "Hello, Komui." Allen uttered, scratching his head.

"_I heard you found Cross_." Komui said.

"We did. He doesn't want to come back, though." Allen responded, pressing his back on the wall.

"_You'll try your best to bring him back. That isn't what I want to talk about, Allen._"

"Then what is it you want to talk abut?"

"_I got word that you were ordered to stay at Headquarters and you were told that you were not allowed to accompany the others._"

Allen tried to find an excuse about this, but came up empty handed. What was he supposed to say to Komui? It's not like it'll make any difference now. "I was not going to let them go alone. As Cross' student it is my responsibility to make sure he gets back to the Order safely and as a General it is my responsibility to make sure each of these exorcists will be fine. You may not understand, but this is very important to me. I can't even tell you how..." Allen trailed of distraughtly.

An instant of quiescence passed by. Allen held his breath, preparing himself for a lecture from the Head Supervisor. It never did come. Allen itched his arm. Was Komui still on the line? "_Thank you, Allen._"

"What are you thanking me for?"

"_For taking care of the others. What you did was rash, but it was for a good cause. I became part of the Order to protect not only my sister, but all exorcists. Only you all know what it's like to be on the battlefield while everybody else stands by and watch uselessly. We can't aid you while you're fighting, but we do our best to support you. When you get back I will personally stand up for you when Leverrier comes._" Said Komui though his voice muffled.

Allen pushed his bangs out of his way to get a good look around the place as his words soaked in. Leverrier was coming to the Black Order headquarters. That is going to be one hell of a visit. "Komui, whatever happens, I will take responsibility. Anything that happens will be under my surveilence. If Cross doesn't come back that will be my fault. If anybody gets injured it will be my fault. I want you to know that I'm sorry for leaving you hanging there. I should have told you they ordered me not to go. I still would have gone anyhow."

"_Don't worry about it. Just come back as soon as you can. Also, I want you to head to the Asian Branch. It's not far from there. I just need you and the others to safely bring Bak and a few scientists to Headquarters. Understand?_" Komui added.

"I understand. See you when we get back." Allen murmured, blinking a few times. "Bye." And he hung up the phone.

Cross drawled a breath, exhaling toxic fumes from his cigarette, further polluting the air. Everything about him was strongly characterized by unwavering proclivity. His eyes bore into Allen's side intently. "You came here against orders? Perhaps you accessible to be called my apprentice, idiot." Cross laughed mockingly.

"I came because I was gretting about you, Master. I finally found out what is going on, partially. I'm sure you would know the rest of it. You can finish the puzzle I started piecing together. You may have done this a long time ago knowing you." Allen said somberly, his eyes expressing just how he felt.

Cross flicked his cigarette and the ash fell off, into a mini ashtray. Allen hugged himself, resting his head on the wall weakly. Timcmapy flew from Cross' oversized hat and onto Allen's head, nudging him tenderly. "You're planning on going to Japan again, aren't you?" Allen shakily questioned, grasping his panging left eye.

Cross walked over to his apprentice. His hand reached out, but then drew back hesitantly. Allen slid down on the ground, forcing Cross to bend over to look at Allen. His hand removed Allen's hand from his cursed left eye. His fingers lingered around it. The eye had activated and blood dripped out of his eyes making Allen look like he was crying blood. "I am, or I was." Cross rubbed Allen's head, but you could witness his hesitation as he did this. Allen ridgidly pushed his hand away to express this way too awkward emotion he had during this awkward moment. "This is why you think I'm a bad person you damn brat. Every time I try to be nice you push it away!"

Cross rose to his feet, grunting as he picked Allen up. Allen just pushed away that statement, scowling deeply. It wa shard to let Cross come too close to him. It was hard to let people in. It was hard for that gentle touch by a person. Ever since then. Ever since he lost Mana. Everything was just so hard. That is why he dedicated his life to a much simpler task then a life full of complete affection he couldn't bear anymore. An exorcist. It was a simple and easy life, but for Allen it was easier than most other ways to live. He didn't have any idea how to after all. "Sorry. It's just a little pain this time. I don't need comforting over that." Allen refused to allow Cross to come that close to him. He was afraid to lose another person he cared so much for. Nevertheless, these thoughts never stopped it from occurring because it had already happened long before Allen could have made it stop. Long before he realized it. "Are you saying you'll willingly come back with us, Master?"

"What? You ahve a problem with it now?" Cross yipped angrily.

"_No_, it's was just surprising since it was so easy. I was afraid I was going to have to use Lenalee or make Anita talk to you about returning." Allen muttered in response, puckering his lips in distain.

"I could stay you know!"

"No, no, I'll shut up now. We wouldn't want to burst your ego, would we?"

"You little-" Cross grabbed Allen and shook him furiously, making Allen dizzy. "I try to show some consideration for your ass and you hae the audacity to reply with some snide remark?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Cross stopped shaking Allen, removing his hands from him then hurrying over to the window to see what that scream`was about. You could hear screams and explosions. It was usually the first sign of an akuma attack, but when Cross gazed out of the lone window his eyes slanted in distaste. Allen stumbled over to him, dooing his best to stop the world from spinning around him, and once there his own eyes broadened. With his will Allen activated his left eye and the monocle swirled around, but to his dismay he couldn't see an akuma soul. A large light bluish-white torso with no arms or legs floated around in the sky-the ironic part was the halo over the body-it sometimes shoots at trees and people. The blast were so massive that it looked to be unavoidable. People were dying becuase of this _thing_. "Ma-Master, what is that?" Allen stammered, unable to control his feelings at the moment.

Cross snatched Allen's wrist, forcing him out of the room and soon out of the house where the rest of th eexorcists stood. Allen ran over to Lenalee, hearing her scream and cover her eyes, trying to look away from the _thing_ flying in the sky. Allen knelt down beside her, hoping she was okay, but before he said anything, he took note of Suman missing. "Lenalee, what's wrong?" Allen asked, forcing tranquilness to relax her, but still she shook and grasped Allen's arms, pure terror in her eyes. "Lenalee?" And panic was rising with the more screams following destruction not far from here.

"Cross, what the hell is that?" Allen shouted, doing his best to block out all the screams.

"Fal...Fallen... One... It's... A Fallen One." Lenalee sobbed.

Anita and Mahoja came running up behind them, staring in absolute horror at the monster. Both were speechless and said nothing to the exorcists. "What's a Fallen One? Lenalee, what are you talking about?" Allen asked, failing to keep his panic from seeping into his voice.

Allen pursed his lips together as he watched Cross pulled his Judgement from its holster. Cross observed his fellow exorcists narrowly, dropping his cigarette on the ground. "Who's missing from your team, Allen? What exorcist is not here?" Cross demanded in his serious tone of voice Allen hardly hears.

"Suman Dark. Why? What does that have to do with this?"

Cross never took his eyes off of the Fallen One. He just pointed his gun at it, aiming to shoot it. The confused and petrified exorcists began to invoke their innocence one by one, leaving Allen and Lenalee kneeling on the ground. "A Fallen One is made by a person trying to enfore synchronization with innocence or if somebody who had already been a wielder of innocence betrays the will of God, therefore betrays the innocence and power given to them. That destructive being you see up there is Suman Dark." Cross explained explicitly.

"Suman?" Allen repeated, allowing himself to stand up, making Lenalee follow suit as Dark Boots invoked. "But, how? What has he done to betray the innocence!"

Lavi solemnly viewed the siutation, slamming his Iron Hammer into the ground with a frown. "Remember when Devon spoke to us about a traitor in our mist, the spy who was leaking information about the Order to the Noah? Looking at the situation, I'd say we found our spy, Allen."

Allen lowered his head. Suman had been nice though misunderstood, but Allen couldn't believe that. He couldn't believe that Suman would do such a thing. He couldn;t imagine why any exorcist would. They were the ones fighting after all. So why would Suman do just that? "Is there anyway to help him? Anyway to stop this? Reverse it? Anything!" Allen questioned.

"No. Once you're a Fallen One you remain a Fallen One until the innocence comsumes all of your life energy. That's the punishment given to you when you become a Fallen One. Suman will die and there's nothing we can do about it. All we can do is ward him away from the city and try to stop him, but that's never been done before. We may just have to wait until his time expires." Cross continued.

"How long does he have?"

"Twenty-four hours."

Allen took a step forward. What was he supposed to do? He didn't know how to fight anything like this. No one did, but... he wasn't going to give up. He'll find a way, he'll save Suman. He has to at least try! "Krory and Lavi, I want you to protect Miranda, Anita, and Ms. Mahoja and keep them away from Suman." Allen covered his left eye, seeing that hordes of akuma were coming this way. Was it because of the innocence in the Fallen One? Surely it was stil lthere. "Then I need to you take care of the akuma that are arriving. Go to the docks and hide the ladies. It's going to be a difficult multiple task, but I trust you both can do it and Miranda will be there to help you with the akuma."

"We can't just leave you to do this!" Lavi shouted in protest.

"Allen we aren't going anywhere." Krory said.

"Miranda can't defend herself against both the Fallen One and the akuma. Somebody needs to take care of the akuma. You have to do this. Lenalee will fly me up there to Suman. If she thinks she can." Allen said, ordering them to go.

"But... The akuma are coming from the sea?" Lavi caved unhappily. With Allen's nod, he extended his hammer, helping Anita and Mahoja on. Krory bent to Allen's will, agreeing to carry Miranda away safely. "You better be careful."

When they took off, Allen looked at Lenalee then Cross. "What will you do, Master?"

"No choice. I gotta cover your ass."

Lenalee grabbed Allen's hand, silently asking if he was ready. When Allen curtly replied with a yes, Lenalee lifted off the ground and launched them, making sure to not go to fast for Allen's sake. Cross aimed at Suman and shot a few bullets, all surrounding Allen and Lenalee until it sped past them and hit the Fallen One, but was quickly brushed off because no damage had been done. "I don't think I'm going ot be able to do much this time. My bullets don't effect him." Cross told himself, walking towards the ruckus.

Lenalee easily dodged the laser beams that destroyed earth and lives. Allen tightly gripped her hand, still able to fele her shaking and crying. Once they got to the Fallen One, Allen had her place him on it. However akuma were on the way and drawing near them. Allen knew he couldn't handle both this and the akuma, so he stared at Lenalee with faithful eyes. It was best she not be here for this. "I'll be alright. You take care of the akuma that are scattered around this area." Allen muttered softly.

"Allen, I can't leave you here alone." Lenalee told him.

"Lenalee!"

Lenalee didn't agree with whatever Allen was thinking, and with what he wanted her to do, but his determined eyes showed her he could handle this alone. She could trust him, but would he be alright when they're through with this? Just because he can handle it doesn't mean he'll live through it. When she went to argue further about this, Allen climbed into this strange substance and it was absorbing him like quicksand, but she noticed a little girl in his hands. "Go!"

Lenalee reluctantly took the girl from Allen's hands, watching helplessly as Allen was soaked into the Fallen One's body. "Please be okay. I'll come right back when I finish. I promise." Lenalee whispered, heading back to the city to find a place to give hte girl medical attention in this hectic place. As she flew away the wind blew away her tears, but her mind was set on Suman and Allen. "Please..."

Allen opened his eyes he had not known he had closed in the first place. The place around him was dark and strange. It was like he was in water, but he could breathe. His head began hurting, so much so he held the side of his head, screaming once as Suman's memories, experiences and feelings, drilled their way into his brain. It all sped by so fast but he managed to understand it all. His daughter, his life, his wife, when they found he was an exorcists, practically blackmailing Suman into becoming an exorcist. The pain he felt, the sorrow he held, the furiousness towards the Black Order. Everything he thought and why... Why he told that Noah everything in spite of watching him kill his friends! The tall Noah with that sadistic, crazy smile spreading across his face with strange purple butterflies coming out of his hands. How everything went down, and why.

Once the memories stopped filling Allen's head and one tear rolled down his cheek. "Suman, did you miss your family that much you were willing to sell your comrades lives to the Earl? Was it that bad?" He whispered, clenching his jacket. He had known the risks of doing thins and yet he did it if only he could see his daughter one more time, for one minute. "Suman!"

A guantlet appeared in front of Allen, surrounded by a purple tinted orb. Allen figured it was his innocence knowing Suman was a parasitic and after witnessing his life. Allen soared over there, reaching his hands in, thinking he could possibly stop this if he could severe Suman's innocence from his body, but he was electrocuted by the innocence and forced back. Allen tried once more, but it was no use and his hands had burns all over. Allen searched the odd place until he found a bright light above him. He went over to it to see if he could possibly get out of here. Maybe he could do sometihng else to help Suman. When it did lead him out, Allen had to forget the pain on his hands and grip the body of the Fallen One tightly. He scavenged the body, finding a person's head sticking out of it. His eyes were being pierced by the screams and all the boulders falling off the mountains. Everything was so loud.

Finding that the person was Suman when he got there, Allen crawled up to him. "Suman, stop this. You need to stop! Listen to me. Suman!" Allen shouted, but the man only glared at him with pure rage.

"Go away!"

Everyhting shook and Allen winced. It was hard to stay latched on to the torso body. He should invoke his innocence, but he decided against it. Allen tried getting a hold on his shoulders to see if he could detach his body from this torso one. Suman ended up biting his right hand violently and Allen cried out. You could hear the bones shatter and blood spewed all over his hand and washed into Suman's mouth. The pain was enough to make Allen loose his grip, causing him to start falling to the ground. Allen landed harshly on a boulder that was falling due to gravity acting against it. Allen cringed, using his left arm to hold his upper body up. "Suman..." It was like Suman didn't remember Allen. Only his hatred for the Order. "Dammit!"

Allen activated his innocence, but it slightly hurt because of the burns on his hand. Using his white cloak, he sent a tendril to the Fallen One and wrapped it around the body, making sure it would stay there and so he wouldn't fall off again. Just then Timcmapy flew in front of Allen's eyes, letting Allen know he was still with him. Swinging over to Suman, Allen placed Timcampy on his shoulder and told him to hold on. Allen hurried back to Suman, reaching his broken hand back out to him and Suman bit it again. Allen did his best to not acknowledge it, but it was hard with his bones shattering even more by the minute. "Suman, listen to me! I know what you did and I understand! I though tI understood you before, but I was wrong! I'm sorry, just please, you need to stop! I'm going to help you! I'll help you so you can go home. So you can see Jamie again! Your daughter! Do you hear me?" Allen yelled loudly, his voice evening out to show his compassion. "Please, let me help you."

Suman stopped biting his hand and tears of blood streamed down his face and out of his eyes. "Jamie... You know her name..."

Allen seeing that Suman was hitting reality again, leaned in more knowing he wouldn't lash at Allen anymore. Suman would be in trouble with the Order and both he and Suman was aware of this, but if Suman could see his family one time, just once before he paid the penalty, it would be worth it. "Don't you want to live? If you let me help you, you can go on and live with your family. With your daughter, Jamie."

Minutes passed before Suman responded. "I want to live, I want to live!"

Allen carfully thought about the situation. If he could pull out both the innocence and Suman he could probably stop this. Though Suman would lose an arm, he'll have to live with that. Allen showed Suman his hand and instructed Suman so he would know what to do. "I'm going to pull you out of there. I can't really move around that much so I need you to bite on my hand as hard as you can. My other hand is going to go in and separate the innocence."

Suman hesitated, but soon bit down on Allen broken again for a third time. Allen masked the pain as his left hand reached in to grab the innocence. His energy was slowly being drained as he used all his might to force his hand to penetrate the orb that protected the innocence that belonged to Suman. Before he pulled both out, he used his cloak to grab a tree nearby and then he yanked as hard as he can. Allen used every last bit of strength he could muster to do just this and he feared his innocence would deactivate before he could finish the job, but in a flash both Suman and his innocence broke apart from the giant body which dispersed into nothing and the bright late disappeared. Allen and Suman fell downwards, the air blowing coldly and pettishly on their skin. Allen's innocence proved useless during this moment and both fell hard on the solid ground. A man who had been watching them in the shadows smirked and rushed over to the area they had fallen to.

* * *

Lenalee covered her mouth, staring in horror yet happiness as the Fallen One had briefly lit up blinding everyone who was near long enough to reveal it had vanished during then. Lenalee was giong to head over there, but another group of akuma got in here way. Quickly she destroyed them, but more came. She saw a few flying off in the direction Allen and Suman had been. She knew she couldn't let them go over there, but she sensed something was wrong. Though the predicament seems to have gotten better, was it really? Was Allen okay? Suman? And Lavi, Krory, and the rest? Where was General Cross? In such a short time everything went wrong/ She thought today would be peaceful and it turned out the opposite. "Get out of my way!" Lenalee yelled, kicking her legs a few times. "Waltz: Misty Winds!" A gust of wind was created in the form of tornado, abolishing the dreaded akuma.

Racing with time, Lenalee started looking for Allen. She had a terrible feeling. She knew something was wrong. Something was going to happen. It pained her to know this, but she couldn't find Allen anywhere! She checked a broken bridge, the mountains, the trees being a disturbance and blocking most of her view from in the forest and in the sky, near the streams, everywhere. When Lenale ecouldn't find him, she soared over to the docks where Lavi and the rest were ordered to be. "Lavi!" She called out, seeing he was the first person Lenalee found. Lavi spun around to find Lenalee in her ratty, now torn green dress, her long green hair falling down her back presently. He was in the same condition with a few cuts and bruises here and there, but Lenalee was more distraught then earlier. "I can't find Allen anywhere!"

* * *

Allen sat up, sitting on his knees. The breeze was icy cold on his bare arm that was being shown plain as day because the sleeve has ripped off. He was bleeding in a few places, but didn't concern himself about that. He rustled around, round and round, when he froze at seeing Suman. He wasn't moving. There wasn't something wrong about it frightening him. Using his knees as feet he stepped-crawled over to Suman as fast as he could. He put his hands on Suman, diong his best to grin. "Suman! We did it. You're free, you're alive!" Allen said, receiving no reaction. Allen's faith in believing he was alive was wavering. He was sure his body was alive. Then Suman's head dipped back and drool fell out of his mouth. "No... Suman, you're alive, but... you're brain is... dead."

What could he do now? Was there a way to save Suman now? Why did all this happen so suddenly? Why did this have to happen to begin with? Allen was going to say something one more time, but then blackish-purple butterflies distracted his vision as they exited Suman's body. "Suman? Suman!" Allen sat there with dilated optics.

The sound of steps coming towards the white-haired boy startled him, making him merely shift his head to see a man in a black suit and wearing a top hat edging over. The butterflies disappearing in his hands like a black hole was sucking them in. The man's eyes were covered by the shadow of his top hat, but when he took the time to greet Allen ever so kindly, Allen went in shock at seeing the burning golden eyes peering at him. When the rays of light hit the man it showed his thickly remarkable ashen skin and seven stigmatas forged into his head, straight across his forehead. Allen sits there, unsure of what to do in his condition. He had used up all his energy. There's no way he could invoke his innocence. He couldn't fight. All he could do was sit there and let his arms lay limply at his sides, cursing mentally as the Noah approached Allen. "What... What did you do to Suman?" Allen croaked, seeing no point in being quiet now.

The Noah twinkle, his creepy grin he had earlier-gone. This smile was simpler, average, and discouraging to Allen. He flinched when the Noah stood in front of him whilst surveying Allen from where he was. A cigaretter hung loosely from his lips and he perched himself on the ground, criss-cross-applesauce, right in front of Allen. "My 'tease' ate him. They're carnivorous golems in the shape of butterflies, but they are only a useful tool designed by the Earl for my use. Suman was a loss cause anyhow, but I must say what you were doing to try and save him was... entertaining." He said casually as if he and Allen were the best of friends.

Why was he telling Allen about that? It made no sense. Wait, it does. The Noah doesn't believe Allen will live much longer. He is most likely planning on killing Allen. Allen lips stayed close, voice muted, but lips quivering. The Noah pulled out a card and his smile got sweeter. "Well, _General_, I was wondering if you could help me find somebody?"

Allen's lowered head rose maybe an inch to shortly gaze at him. Allen would never tell him anything. It doesn't matter what the circumstances were. "Do you know who Allen Walker is?" But that was something he didn't expect. Did Suman not get a chance to tell him about Allen or did he choose not to? Suman did seem to like him after hteir chess game day.

When Allen didn't answer the card spun on the Noah's finger. The Noah awaited patiently, sighing when he found out Allen wouldn't tell him anything. Then another flying card with a prison joker in a cell swiveled around, saying in a haunted, spooky way and pointing an accusing finger at Allen. "_That's Allen Walllllkkeerrr._" Could Allen's day get any worse? "_Alllllennn, Allllllleennnn Wallllllllkkeerrrrr. Allen Walker! Alllllennn Wallllllkkkeeerrrrrr!_"

The Noah swatted hte card away effortlessly with aggravation because of the nuisence. "Yeah, yeah, I get it!" He groaned, eyeing Allen in a way he didn't like. "I wasn't aware they replaced that old man already or the fact my target was a General. It's too bad you're in this condition, I would've wanted to enjoy a pleasant fight with you. I'll give you some time before I kill you, though."

It hurt Allen. The silence. The fact he couldn't do anything. He was confused by the Noah's words and why he would wait to do anything to Allen, but everything right now was going unexpectantly. While thinking baout this oddness, Tyki's hand shot through his chest, making his body jolt a little, but he soon realized that he felt no pain and the Noah was smirking. "My true ability lets me go through whatever I please. I can touch whatever I want and I can choose if I don't want to touch something. Let's say for example I don't want to touch your outter body, but I drive my hand through your chest and I decide I want to touch your heart-" He mumbled, his hand going back in Allen's chest as it was poking out of his back, and his hand holding Allen's heart, making him jump a little for a second time and he could hear his heart beating in his ears. "I can touch it and only that if I want."

The air's tone morphed into a murderous one. Allen had no clue what to make of all this. His heart was beating and the sound ringing in his ears was sickening. Uncomfortable, uneasy, afraid, Allen sat there motionless in case the slightest movement harmed him. Then the Noah asked him a question in a malicious and unnerving voice. "How do you think it feels to have your beating heart ripped out of your body alive?"

A ghastly expression dawned Allen's face. Was he going to do that to Allen? Was Allen going to die here? No! He couldn't die here just yet! Somehow he'll get out of this alive. He told Lenalee he would be alright.

Gaining courage he looked up at the Noah with confidence etched in his features, stunning the Noah instanteously. Mirth sat on his face because of what he did. It was not something you see everyday, or in a Noah's life, ever. People were normally begging for mercy, to spare their lives, or cursing at them. Some don't even have a chance to plead. Yet here stood Allen Walker, seemingly unafraid and courageous. "So, Allen, you have heard about that old General, the one you replaced? Did you hear about what happened to him? How he died? However I kept him alive a little longer. What for again?" While the Noah tried remembering his reason, Allen's eyes slanted at his arrogance. "Oh, that's right. I made him a messenger! It must have been a painful death, though. I'm sure you've also heard about other murders of the exorcist. Right?"

"_When you go out there, General Walker, be very careful. The Noah clan killed General Yeager, but we are sending you out there on a very important assignment right now. You'll be retrieved in later months before everything worsens._"

"_General Walker, I think you should hear about the exorcists that have recently been found dead... Many of them were killed by a Noah, at least that's a firm belief from the higher ups, but each of them had a vital organ taken out of their bodies without having any cut marks to allow them to be extracted. Please be very careful_."

Allen's optics hardened. There was no way to describe how he felt right now. This man killed Suman, made him betray the Order, killed the old General, and many more lives! Mercilessly! He's boasting about it, too. "Oi, you listening boy? Oi!"

Allen balled his left hand into a fist, disregarding the pain it caused, and then he punched the Noah in the face, making his arm escape Allen's body and him to spin around. His eyes were being directed at Allen from the corner of his eyes. Twisting his body back around, the Noah mildly frowned. "Shut up!" Allen screamed.

"Cal-"

Allen threw around punch at him, but this time he caught Allen's fist and twisted his hand, causing his wrist to snap. The sound pierced Allen's ears horribly before he screamed in pain. Roughly, the Noah threw his arm off to the side, standing up. "Do you know why we are looking for the Heart?" No response from Allen again. "No? Well, I'll tell you. It's because if we can find it and destroy the Heart of innocence, the rest of the innocence around the world will vanish along with it. I wonder if you have the Heart. Let's find out."

A bloodcurdling scream escaped Allen's mouth as the Noah's hand float beside Allen's arm, around the shoulder, with a bright, blinding purple light shone. Allen could feel his flesh searing and his skin being eroded by it. His arm was going to be cut off at this point, but then a gunshot echoed in the air and the Noah's hand reared away from Allen. Both men laid their attention on the person walking out of the shadows of the tree. General Cross Marian.

The Noah narrowed his own eyes, taking a few steps back while holding his side. Cross had shot him. As much as he wanted to get rid of Allen now, he couldn't with Cross here. He had to do this quickly before any other exorcists came and if he fights Cross they will create an uproar, practically leading the others here. He glanced at Allen, cursing at himself for wasting time, leaving them.

Cross didn't bother with the Noah. He put his concern in Allen who laid on the ground in pain, blood hastily pouring out of his body. Allen remained mute, but eyes showered Cross. His Master knew he had to get Allen medical attention fast otherwise problems will rise. "The Asian Branch is near here, isn't it?"

* * *

**Alright! Another chapter. Soooo, what do ya think? Also, thanks Aika-tan about your last review. I guess downhill wasn't the proper word. What I meant was my vocabulary seems to be missing some more words. So, thesaurus, here I come! I will probably start adding more details, too. I just feel I can do a little better with this story comparing it to my other two... Anyways, thanks for reading and please review. I'm hoping to update soon.**

**~ ~ ~ Anon Novelist ~ ~ ~**


	9. Upon Then

**A Soldier's Heart**

**DGM**

**Chapter 9**

**Upon Then...**

* * *

Lenalee's indilberately repeatedly darted the unconscious Allen with her peering optics. He was laying down on the carriage floor that was heading to Black Order Headquarters because after Komui found out about the Fallen One and Allen coming in close contact with the Noah Clan, he ordered them to return immediately and without delay. Today marks the fourth day of Allen being unconscious and the third day of traveling. Allen's injuries weren't that bad, but they said between the blood loss andconstant extertion of energy whilst being a parasitic exorcist would put him out for a few days. Only, her gut twisted and churned seeing Allen laying there like that. It was like he was sleeping, really, but it was irking. Was it because of his left arm had been broken, his arm with innocence? Lenalee practically blamed herself for leaving him with Suman. "When is Allen supposed to wake up?" Lenalee asked.

Bak looked back from the front view window into the carriage. This wasn't their regular Black Order carirage. So that nobody knew it was a carriage from the Black Order, they got a carriage that looked like a wagon... So it was a wagon... Bak examined the scene in the back of the large wagon. The only person that wasn't looking at Allen was General Cross. Even the four Asian scientists were watching Allen as if something big was going to happen. "In a few hours to a couple more days. He'll wake up long before wearrive at HQ. Don't worry." Bak reassured all of them.

Bak's reassurance didn't help Lenalee's confidence about Allen's condition one bit. As long as he was asleep it would bother her to no end. "I hope so..."

**++++++ Allen's Dream ++++++**

* * *

_Sorrow aches in my heart. Grief encourages me to sob. Lonliness forces me to sit by Mana's grave._

_The more I think about it the more I wonder why it had to happen. It was an accident. Just a stupid accident. So why did someone have to lose their life? How ocme it oculdn't of just been a few broken bones? Why did Mana have to go so soon? Life is unfair. That should of been me so why did he jump in the way? Mana would still be alive if I weren't so reckless. Had he still been here alive with me and sitting in the hospital he would push my hair back and wipe my tear-stained face clean. Softly he would whisper to me it wasn't my fault. It wasn't my fault that the carriage came rushng at us or that Mana chose to jump in the way to protect me. It was my fault! But then why does it hurt? Because I lost the only person who ever showered me in love? The only family I have? Is this what it always feels like when you lose somebody? I guess I would never know withouot experience of this because I never had anybody to lose in the past. "Mana..." I whisper through my sniffling and crying._

_My back was starting to hurt for hunching over in front of the grave of my lost foster Father. I miss him so much and it's only been a day. One day in the blistering cold. One day alone. One day here crying my heart out. "Hello there young one," An eerie and chilling voice welcomed me and I looked up to see a largely fit man in a strange suit with a huge grin on his face. A pink umbrella was lying in his hand, but I find it odd it has a pumpkin head. "Do you miss your Daddy? If you want I can bring back your beloved Father from that detestable God who dared to take him away from you."_

_"You... you can do that? Is it really possible Mister?" I asked him._

_"Of course!" He exclaimed with much glee whereas I only stood up from my back-crunching position as he rose his hand and showed me a metal skeleton outlined with a metal frame. It looked entangled, emprisioned there in that position. "All you have to do is call out your Father's name and he'll come back to you."_

_A breeze blew by as I stared at the skeleton. I could bring Mana back. Mana will come back to me. Mana will live and breathe again. We'll act like this has never happened. We go back to the circus and perform. He keep teaching me about life and how to live. Everything will be normal again. It's so tempting. How can I turn it down? _

_I stumble forward, closer to the strange skeleton. Standing in front of it, I cry some more as I scream at the top of my lungs. "MANA!"_

_It was like lightning struck the metal frame and Mana's name was engraved in the skull of the metal skeleton. It creaked and creeped forward. Then it moved, eyeing it's hands, well, there weren't any hands. "No, Allen. What have you done?... You've turned me into an akuma!"_

_The creepy man who promimsed to bring Mana back to me laughed as he hid behind the shaky, leafless tree. I glance at him, then panicking, at Mana. Why was he so angry? He's never yelled at me like that before... or ever. "Mana?"_

_"Mana Walker, I-The Millennium Earl-hereby claim you to kill your son, Allen, and wear his skin." He instructed._

_Kill?_

_Mana stepped forward, shaking as he did so. I take a step back as he continues to scream at me. Akuma? I made him an akuma? What is an akuma? "I curse you..." He lifts his arm and I softly whimper, so soft only I hear me whimper. "I curse you, Allen!" And his hand scratches me across down my left eye. _

_The pain sears there, dwelling endlessly and I scream as something wraps around me. I'm scared. I'm scared. What is Mana doing?_

_The blood from my hurting eye drips down my face with my tears as my body slams on the ground. I try to tell Mana to stop, but he just goes on as he crawls on top of me, ready to whip me with his arm again, but my retched, horrible deformed left arm morphs into something else... Some sort of claw... Am I monster after all? _

_Panic and anger and sadness drills in me as my arm moves on its own, swatting Mana's skeleton body off of me yards away. I hope to just stay there soundlessly and peacefully, but then my monstrous claw uses its finger to guide me straight to Mana all on it's own. It was like it wasn't my arm. It was like it had a mind. "No. Stop, please, stop! Mana!" _

_But as my arm goes to destroy it, I see another Mana-no, the real Mana. Not in a skeleton. Not there on the ground, but above it, above skeleton Mana. "Allen, destroy me! Don't forget I love you! But you must destroy me!" He says and I'm confused._

_My arm lifts again and gets ready to kill Mana. I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to force my arm to stop , but it won't. It doesn't listen to me. "Stop... MANA!"_

* * *

Allen twisted and turned, flailing around. Everybody had to remember he was sleeping and restrain form saying something as he sometimes slapped somebody. However they started to get worried as he began tossing around from side to side uncomfortable and groaning, whimpering in his sleep. Since they were unsure if they could actually wake him up they left him alone until he bolted up screaming, "MANAAAAA!"

Everybody jerked when he sprung up crying out, causing Wong to stop the wagon, making both Bak and himself look back in the wagon to see what was going on. Allen was on the verge of tears, leaning over, quivering and quaking violently, as he gasp for oxygen and cold beads of sweat trailed down his face and back. He shuddered at the icy coldness he could feel, but the others sprung forward out of concern. Lenalee placed her hand on his shoulder, startling him, but he didn't look at her. Instead he continued with all his might to breathe. Lenalee hesitated to say something when she saw his wide eyes of fear and sorrow. "Allen?"

Turning his head to face her, Allen's eyes had darted around. Lenalee wound up grabbing his attention. "Allen, are you alright?" Lenalee asked quietly, not wanting to startle him.

Allen shook his head, barely. "Uh-huh... I'm fine... It was just... Just a dream..." Allen whispered, trying to use his hand to get rid of his sweat, but then he noticed the bandage on his hands. First, he was confused, but then it dawne don him the events that occurred, making him try to put his hand on his left arm, cringing when he touched it. It didn't take long for the pain from his left arm to course through it, giving it a burning feeling he didn't desire. With all truthfullness, this was his first time he every broke his left arm, but it doesn't help his right hand was broken as well. "I'm sorry, Lenalee. I couldn't save Suman."

Lenalee caressed his cheek since she could not hold his hand in hers in fear of causing more pain to him. He gave her his orbs, but they remained half-drooping. "You tried, you tried and you saved his heart. I know that without a doubt." Lenalee mumbled gently, haivng known Allen long enough to state such a claim.

After so long her hand fell to her legs as Wong started the wagon again. For hours Allen kept quiet as he thought about the Noah and what he said. Allen had been so lucky. So lucky he couldn't even tell you how. Had Cross not intervened then and there Allen would have lost his innocence, if not his life as well. "Allen, we'll be arriving in Europe soon." Krory said, speaking up seeing how nobody had been talking to their young friend.

"Yeah?" He uttered uncaringly.

Krory wanted to say something else to Allen, but he wasn't sure if he would listen. Allen seemed to be in a daze since he woke up. Something was weighing on his mind. Allen hardly looked at anyone, but no one could figure out why. Was it because of Suman? The Noah? His dream? That question was left unanswered and may forever be. The next few days went by casually. Allen had been back to his normal self. He was especially kind to the Asian scientists from the Asian branch which he soon found out were Lou Fa- a brunnete with glasses and braided pigtails, Shifu who was well organized, and Rikei, he had a rougher appearance and a more laid back personality over the other scientists. Then there was the most mature and self-posed one: Jiji Lujun. Nonetheless, when traveling in the wagon constantly began to be a hassle, they took a rest at a small inn. "WHAT? WHY? HOW COME?" Allen asked sharply in utter horror.

"Because somebody needs to stay in a room with the General. None of us under any cicumstances are allowed to be alone. Each room will contain one exorcist and since you're master and student, and Generals, well..." Lenalee aimlessly trailed off, having to of been the one to break the news because Lavi and Krory were to afraid to and we all know how Miranda is.

"But, why me? Haven't I received enough torment form him over the years? Let him share a room with Lavi!" Allen protested, sinking in his seat on a chair in the dinner hall. He put his lips on the soup bowl, slurping up the soup while persistently crying over the new demand. "Plake, 'nebude ewk!" (_Please, anybody else)_

"No. I would, but I'm a girl and he's not. Not to mention what would happen if my Brother got wind of it. Lavi is going to be sharing a room with with Bak and Wong. That leaves Krory with Jiji, Rikei, and Shifu." Lenalee said firmly, breaking poor Allen's heart.

"It's not like anything is going to happen!"

"No, Allen."

"But Cross cna protect himself."

"No, Allen."

"And you're going to leave me to be tortured by his genuine divine cruelty and torment alone! With two broken arms-hands-whatever!"

"_No, Allen._"

"Then everybody else has three people in their rooms! At least put somebody else in the room with us! Lenalee, I'm begging you. Don't leave me with Master!"

"Dude, give it a rest. It's only for one night. What could happen in one night?" Lavi cut in cockily, glad he isn't the one with Cross.

Allen's silvery-blue eyes shone with semi-anger as he tried avoiding Lavi. "If it's only one night then a cowardly idiot like you can spend the night with him alone."

"... I'm good."

Allen snorted as he tried thinking of ways to get out of this, but to his dismay nothing came, leaving him with hte devil for a night. He'd rather be stuck in a room with Yuu Kanda for a month alone than his Master. Anything could happen. He just hopes it stays a one night sleepover in a shared room with Cross. Why was he so unlucky? He had almsot four years alone with Cross. Somebody could stand one night! One damn night! "Hey, hey, Allen, you're going to drown in your soup. Allen!" Lavi exclaimed, picking Allen's head out of his soup, sighing in relief when he found Allen was only gloomy over the fact he was stuck with the demands.

Later on that day, everybody was preparing themselves for a good night's sleep. They would be arriving at the Order tomorrow. Some were excited because of it being their first time and others were happy they could get there to take a nice long rest without the worry of akuma shooting at them in their sleep. It was actually a very quick trip for the exorcists whihle it seemed for the scientists a rather long one.

* * *

Upon arriving at the Black Order HQ through the canal stream, Lou Fa, Rikei, and Shifu eyed the place while going up the stairs from the lowest floor all the way to the first stop. Allen kept gazing around because it was all still new to him. This was his third time arriving in the Order. Thikning about China's events, it was peculiar for him coming back here. Who knows, this could be his last time coming here like this. Now that scared him. It bothered him knowing how useless and vulnerable he had been with hte Noah. The only reason why he did live, the only reason why he still had his innocence, was because of Cross. That feeling then, the fear and yet no fear he bottled in himself then made him sad, afraid for the next time he met a Noah. "Welcome back, Lenaleeeeeee!" Komui screamed, pushing pat everyone to give his sister a death hug, embarrassing her during the process. There was one odd thing about it, well, for the people who are used to this.

Komui didn't crush their sense of hearing this time.

"Komui, please let go." Lenalee pleaded, but Komui refused. Giving her no choice, Lenalee had to kick her brother on the head and let him cover up his steaming bump on the head with his usual white cap before he went serious.

"I was told by Cross, Allen, that you have some serious injuries." Komui said, eyeing said boy calmly.

"They're not serious! Just broken, not serious!" Allen yelled, waving his arms around in the air to protest, but then he paused as a shock of pain shot up through his left arm entirely. So painful that it stunned him, making him stop midsentance through his protests. "I-I'm f-f-in-ne." He whimpered.

Everybody stared at Allen who did not look fine at all with that expression on his face he couldn't conceal anymore. Was it the pain that caused him to act off here and now during the trip, they wondered. "Ah, yes, Cross didn't forget to mention that you have a history with denying pain and that you're okay. Well, Allen, that isn't going to cut it this time. You're an official exorcist and as so it's our duty to care for you."

"Really, Komui, I am fine."

"He did mention you don't like taking your medicine as well." Komui went on.

"Komui, I said I'm fine!"

Komui fixed his glasses, shrugging. "That's not up to you or me to decide. You're going straight to the infirmary and there is no question about it! Don't deny it Allen. You're pale... er... and you should just go and make it easier on yourself."

"He's right Allen. You haven't met the Head Nurse yet." Lavi whispered in his ear. "You should go before sh-"

"Allen Walker!" A elderly woman asked, dressed in the nurse uniform.

"Too late, pal."

Allen glowered, hissing at Cross. The Head Nurse grabbed Allen's ear and started tugging on it. Allen tried getting free, but she pulled harder, forcing him to walk with the Head Nurse. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow! Ow! OW! Let go! Let go! Let go!"

"Poor Allen. I hope he isn't as bad as Kanda. Things will only get worse for him." Lenalee mused, a light smile glistening on her face.

"Thank you, General Cross for not only returning, but for telling me about Allen. I warned the Head Nurse about his endless persistence in protesting. She'll take good care of him... Even if she has to give him more wounds to force him to stay there." Komui said through a sigh.

"Are you sure he's going to be okay with that lady?" Lou Fa asked, her face being pale after watching the whole scene go down.

"She's the best of the best! There's nothing to fear!" Komui exclaimed.

"Speaking of which, Lou Fa, Shifu, Rikei, I want you to keep an eye on Walker. We are going to be running a few tests on his innocence soon and you three will be participating in this. Thus I want you to watch over him until it's time." Bak ordered.

"Yes Sir!"

Lenalee stared as the three ran off to as instructed by Bak, but then darted her gaze at Wong and Cross. "I thought you guys said Allen's injuries weren't that serious?"

Cross sighed, turning away from Lenalee. This left her none too happy, but she only continued to direct concern gazes their way for Allen. Soon her friends were backing her up, each asking questions. The pestering went on for a few minutes before Wong chose to answer them. "Allen almost lost his arm, his special arm. Being made of innocence the pain can be severe and hard to mask, which he did well of doing on the trip, however, with being innocence and being damaged as much as it has been, other symptoms may or may not occur. We've never dealt with an innocence quite like his parasitic arm so we have to keep an eye on him. We cannot forget how much blood he had lost before Cross had brought him to us. We gave him a transfusion, but he may need another one. With most of his injuries being on his left arm that wields Crown Clown, we have to consider it serious due to the fact it could get worse or he may not be able to use all that much."

"So he's not in any danger?" Miranda squeaked.

Wong shook his head. "We just need to make sure nothing terrible occurs with his innocence."

Lenalee put her hand on her heart and with relieved, sighed now the pressure of Allen's health was off her chest. Maybe she should get him some food. He does love food. Allen hasn't had too much of real food during their trip. The food the young General devoured was soup and mostly liquids or something small and easy to hold with two broken hands all bandaged up to where he could hardly move his fingers. Lenalee must say she was curious to know how he got both of them broke. Even still, there was no denying the guilt within her heart for leaving him alone then to fight all alone. There was no way she would ever do that again. "Did you say his innocence's name is Crown Clown?" Lavi asked, sniggering.

"Uh-huh. When you can get a perfect glimpse of Allen with his innocence invoked you will see why. He himself stated it looked like a clown." Bak responded.

"We never did get a chance to look at it." Krory commented.

"There's one more thing before you all head off. I think you should know, Allen may get in trouble, and I don't think he wants you involved, but Allen lied to me about the Orders given to him." Komui paused to make sure he had all their attention. "Allen wasn't allowed to go on the assignment with you to get Cross."


	10. Disarmed Role

**A Soldier's Heart**

**DGM**

**Chapter 10**

**Disarmed Role**

* * *

Deep concentration, strong determination, unstoppable courage, all this was needed... To write Allen's necessary report.

Miranda and Lenalee were chosen to keep an eye on Allen with the three Asian scientists. Actually, Rikei, Shifu, and Lou Fa were there more to study Allen while the women were there to make sure Head Nurse and Allen don't continuously fight able letting him go... And to not take his medicine. All the time, each hour, each time he ate, whenever he accidentally hit his arm or moved it too much, they had to argue with him to take his medicine. For some reason Allen did not like the pain killers they kept giving him. Half the time the Nurse had to have someone hold him down and force him to guzzle it down with water or sneak it in the food they gave him. All that was entertaining, neverless, this had to be the most diverting process he's done since they have arrived by far.

Each and every single time Allen picked up the pen it would slip out of his hand, but he allowed no one to help him. He made it perfectly clear he wanted to do this alone, but he couldn't grip the pen even if his life depended on it. After hours of endlessly trying, Allen gave up, using his forearms to push away the movable table. He had been stuck in the infirmary because of the Head Nurse and his innocence being damaged. He still shuddered when the memory of Komui taking a giant drill to fix his arm. It didn't matter that Komui numbed the arm, he still experienced the pain. "Can I please get out of the infirmary?" Allen asked cooly, eyeing the Head Nurse as she tapped her food, getting ready to serve him his medicine. "I promise I'll take the medicine and I won't spar and I won't try to invoke Crown Clown and I... and I... won't strain it. I'll do whatever you say."

"Tell me how you plan on doing things around here then?" Head Nurse questioned demandingly.

"Like what exactly?"

"Change your clothes for one. You can't even hold a pen." She deadpanned.

"I'll figure it out." Allen sweetly reasoned.

"No."

"_All Branch Heads please report to the meeting room at once. All Branch Heads please report to the meeting room at once._" A bat-like purple and black golem floated in the infirmary as Reever came in with a small welcoming smile. "_Will the Generals please report to the meeting room as well._"

Allen cheered, jumping out of the bed he had been designated to. His happiness was cut short when the Head Nurse forced him to sit back down. Allen-not wanting to have his ear ripped of-did as told. A direct order was being given and if he doesn't go through with this then... "_This meeting is mandatory. Under the restrictions of Malcolm C. Leverrier, General Cross Marian and General Allen Walker must attend this meeting under any circumstances. This meeting is mandatory. Anybody else with a reasonable excuse may not attend if approved by Leverrier. You have 30 minutes to arrive._"

"I said you are not to leave this room." Head Nurse growled.

"But I have to go!" Allen protested, standing up. "They said it was mandatory."

"They also said anybody with a reasonable excuse may miss it."

"The golem clearly said I had to go under Leverrier's restrictions and only he can approve the absence."

Reever itched his head nervously, stepping in, carefully placing his hands on Allen's shoulders. He offered the Head Nurse a smile she did not return. She was strict and she was there to help the exorcists no matter what position. If she has to she'll go against Leverrier. "Komui said Allen may leave the infirmary. The testing we've done has proven everything is alright, Head Nurse. Someone will be with Allen at all times to take care of him and he'll come here to sleep. I even have the letter if you wish." Reever said, holding out a small letter.

The Head Nurse took it with a frown. Reading it one time and one time only before folding her arms across her chest and handing Reever the medicine. In the letter was the research they had done on Allen's arm. They were still to do more, even so, they-the many scientists-all agreed to let him free during the day. "Right now Allen is going to get prepared for his meeting and I'll guide him there." Reever additionally concluded.

The Head Nurse stalked off and Reever signaled for somebody outside the doors to come in. "Miranda and Lenalee, you may go now. Johnny and I will be taking care of him for the rest of the day."

"Are you su-sure?" Miranda stammered ever so slightly. At least her stammering isn't as bad as it used to be. "I wi-ish you luck th-then, Allen."

And off went Miranda. That left Lenalee, the Asian Branch's scientists, and the two men with Allen. "I'll stay."

"But Lenalee... Leverrier." Johnny uttered, greatly concerned over that matter.

Allen raised his eyebrow. His guilty conscious has yet to forget what he read about Lenalee's past, but he never saw Leverrier's name... Perhaps... Just maybe Leverrier was the reason behind him? Yet his curiousness remained forever dormant in fear of upsetting her. When the time rose he would say something. If it arrives. "I just want to help..." LEnalee whispered.

"It is getting late, Lenalee. Why don't you go rest and you can help me around tomorrow? I'd appreciate it." Allen said, genuine tenderness in his voice as he continued. "Besides, as far as I'm concerned, I'll be getting lectured again for doing something I shouldn't have and I don't want to get you involved."

Lenalee half smiled, her eyes move skywards from her seated position so she could get an excellent look of Allen. He wore that smile again. A smile with excouragment. A smile that is not entirely pure, but it was real as much as it was fake. It's sufficient no less. "Allen, I just want you to know..." Lenalee paused, standing up to met his gray-blue eyes. "How glad I am to know you're here with us, and I'm sure everyone feels the same."

Allen blinked out of surprise, but then it shifted into that of appreciation. "Thank you... I'm glad I am here."

He truly meant what he said. The battle is bloody and painful, but that's to be expected. Allen was still proud to be here, to be able to fight. "See you tomorrow morning, Allen." Lenalee muttered and followed Lenalee out of there.

* * *

Reever and Johnny helped Allen dress-much to his embarrassment. He did send Shifu and Rikei off to bed, bbut Lou Fa insisted on staying with Allen a little longer tonight just in case. Allen honestly didn't feel like arguing with her and gave in to her will. There was an awkward stillness though, as Reever and Johnny gave Allen a tour to the meeting room. Lou Fa sat outside the door to wait for Allen to get back out so she could take him back to the infirmary, but Allen mused at how quiet she has been before he entered the room to leave all three-in exact-out there by themselves. If he thought about it, Bak's workers have been oddly quiet. Were they intimidated by him? Who knows?

Upon entering the room, all heads turned to the formally dressed Allen Walker. Though he was in his normal attire. A long sleeved button-up white shirt with a lovely red ribbon tied in a bow around his neck. His casual black pants and his regular boots. He had change dout of his hospital clothing so he could attend this meeting. Had they not given him time to he would be wearing his hospital outfit with a white cotton cape-like coat that goes down to his ankles. All of the Generals seemed to be the only ones forgetting their uniforms.

What made Allen feel disconcerting was that he was the very last person to arrive. '_It wasn't my fault. It was abruptly called up at this hour and I am injured. I'm just surprised I made it ten minutes before time expired._' With that lodged in his mind, he closed the door, urging his feet to move soundlessly and steadily. Not having to walk much these days and the pain searing through his body against, because of the sudden movements in his left arm again, Allen practically staggered in the room. It seems some of them have gotten used to Allen by now. Perhaps admiration for actually bringing Cross here? Impressed for going against orders? Keen on him stopping the Fallen One, no doubt returining Suman's innocence to Hevlaska as well? Or something completely different? The wonders may never be answered. "I'm surprised you got away from the Nurse." Cross uttered to Allen as he sat down between him and General Tiedol.

"I'm dumbfounded that you're actually here." Allen shot back.

"Touche."

Allen snorted. "... Asshole."

"Now that everyone is here, shall we get down to business?" Leverrier sternly called, scrutinizing Allen and Cross. Was this going to be only about them? This guy really knew how to hold grudges and to testify against them when given the chances. "We'll start with General Cross Marian and the reason why you've disappeared from the face of th earth for five years, and your work you neglected ever so narrow-mindedly?"

Sitting back in his chair, Allen felt his muscles tense for being here in this room. It was strange, listening to Leverrier and his partner, Howard Link, talk about Cross' mishaps and inconveniences. Cross had disappeared from the Black Order around the time he had discovered Allen and brought him in, raising him as a maggot and exorcist. Did he even expect anything less of Cross when he agreed to join Cross on his journey? Did he ever thought to ask Cross about how come he never contacted HQ? Indeed he had, but he always believed Cross had a durable reason. Allen never did find it. That is, until now. "Stop Link." Leverrier paused Link from reading the long list of the issues Cross created that stacked against him over the years. "You were given a mission to find the akuma egg five years ago, so why didn't you carry it out?"

"I did. I know exactly where it is at, too. I'm sure my apprentice would agree with me on this." Cross declared curtly, narrow-eyed.

Allen took a glance at Cross, but found his eyes diverted to Leverrier's waiting and antipating ones. "What are you talking about? I didn't know you had a mission, slacker."

"Think about it. Think about everything thoroughly." Cross told him.

"I don't even know what the akuma egg is, Master." Allen whispered.

Cross shot him a look that told him to do as told. Cross seriously thought Allen knew. Unbeknowst he may be entitled to the knowledge, but he wasn't all too sure. Cross said to think thoroughly and about everything. There had to be something he indirectly interpretted.

**-o0o-**

_"They all seem to be heading eastwards."_

_"I think your theory may have been right, Allen. The akuma may be protecting something."_

_"Anybody from the Order who goes too far east in Asia end up be slaughtered by the akuma."_

**-o0o-**

_"They're feeding and evolving, doing everything in their power to grow. The akuma are growing exponentially."_

_"Is it possible the Earl is creating more because they need more on their part?"_

_"In the war?"_

_"That, or for something more, more in depth. Something we don't know. The Noah Clan has arrived and I have a feeling they are covering something up again. It has to be linked to the growth and the movment, Devon."_

**-o0o-**

_"Japan? That's all the way across the world! What is in Japan anyhow? Master?"_

**-o0o-**

_"Why are there so many akuma in Japan, Master? I don't understand."_

_"Someday, Allen, you'll understand. Now isn't the time for me to tell you. In time... In perfect time... When everything is ready."_

**-o0o-**

_"Master, you're planning on going to Japan again, aren't you?"_

**-o0o-**

Realization gradually dawned Allen, orbs broadening. '_No way... Then he was... He brought me on his assignment then. That's what we were ding in Japan, and that's what he was doing before I brought him back. That explains that part, but what is the akuma egg?_' Allen silently mused to himself, startled when Leverrier spoke up. "We are waiting General Walker. Do you or do you not know?"

Allen inwardly sighed. He should pay more attention to Cross. He gives so many hints that will later on be needed and Allen is the one neglecting this. "I have a pretty good hunch. I can't say I'm wholly satisfied with that place, however. I can say it is likely linked with the sudden akuma growth. This akuma egg you sent Master after is possibly what they are protecting." Allen cryptically claimed.

"You don't know?" Leverrier's inquiry came out cold.

"I am not one hundred percent sure. All I'm saying it's a safe estimate, quite plausible."

"And where do you believe it is?" Leverrier persistently continued on, knocking on Allen's nerves.

With one more glance at Cross, Allen answered. "Japan."

Cross smirked, placing his feet on the table and leaning further back in his chair to lean his head back, tipping his head ever so slightly to get a small glimpse of his student. "Now why do you say that?" Cross queried, confusing Allen at first.

"Are you telling me I'm wrong?" Allen responded.

"No, I am asking why you think as such." He then pointed out.

"It's reasonable place for the Earl to claim a throne and hide out there. Considering that most of Japan's population is akuma, if not that, then all." Allen simpered, clicking his tongue on the roof of his mouth. Where was Cross going with this?

"That's completely irrational, General Walker!" Bak blurted out, earning several hard stares. "Japan is not a measely city or town, it's a country! It is impossible for the entire country to be controlled by the Millennium Earl and its population to be all akuma."

"Don't blurt out on your own accord without permission to speak." Leverrier calmly ordered, adding a few words of his own as Bak apologized. "I wouldn't say impossible; it's more or less implausible, but do continue on. Please brief us on the crucial basis you seem to have pointedly mentioned confidently. How do you propose that is possible, if it's not too much?"

Great. Now he understands why Cros sput this on him. That way Allen would have to explain and not himself. Curse him. "For several years now Japan as cut off all ties and trade routes coming in and out of it's barriers. Having no news of what's going on there, and having no information about what's going on outside the world they know, the Earl could have made the akuma attack them and kill everybody. Since it isn't the largest country in the world could take a mere three days to succeed in that... Or if they had a civil war of some sorts they could have caused a lot of grief and brought back many souls from the dead. Thus, with no connections whatsoever or immigrints and tourists, the entire country could quickly be polluted with akuma. What hasn't been turned into an akuma would have likely been killed by the akuma. There's many ways to view this, as for what truly happened, we may never know." Allen explained, thinking about it all as he randomly came up with some of the details.

"And how do you know the entire country is made of akuma?"

"Master and I once traveled there. As far as my cursed eye could see, no matter where we went, akuma were scattered there. It's a dangerous place and hard for survival. There may not be any humans left there, except maybe the Noah." Allen concluded unsurely.

"Interesting." Leverrier muttered.

Allen was glad they passed that and went on with the other tedious matters. He couldn't say it brightened his mood whatsoever. The death toll, how to solve their situation, deciding on whether or not to send exorcists out and more, was everything they talked about. Then Renny brought up another matter. "About the Fallen One, I was wondering, does anybody know how much information has been leaked because of the Fallen One?" She asked.

Allen mentally cursed in his head. Almost, so close, he didn't manage to evade this matter. Now Leverrier was focusing on Allen again. Damn. "I'm sure General Walker as a justifiying answer for that."

Allen had no idea how to put this into words. He had been struggling with the pen so long he hadn't thought about what he was going to write. Thankfully Komui stepped in. "Suman Dark, the exorcist who became the Fallen One, had been asking the Black Order about exorcists' location around the world and were recent sightings of possible innocence were placed. Sometimes he did ask questions about the other exorcists abilities and specific details about the higher ups placed in the Order, all who are sitting here. No one thought much of it because it was natural for an exorcist to be concerned for everyone and wanting to know all that's going on. His questions also ceased. Everything had been forgotten about it." Komui informed them.

"That is conspicuous if he had been asking so many questions, though." Louis stated.

"Indeed, but I'd like to hear more about this from General Walker." Leverrier finished the conversation.

Allen stammered at first, feeling an odd sensation welling within him, eyes widening slightly as he remembered that day. He had been trying so hard to avoid this. He had no idea how to explain this. "I-I thought I was sup-supposed to file a writ-written report on this, Sir?" He asked.

"You were, but it seems, since you happily disobeyed irders to stay put in Headquarters, both of your hands are broken." Leverrier stated, causing Allen to glare at them. "It would be difficult for you to give us a written report when you can't even move your fingers. Why don't you just orally relay it?"

Allen kept his eyes on his hands, leaning forward. This was going to be hard. "There isn't much to say... I couldn't say I suspected it. I had just met him and was only beginning to understand him. All I knew is that he wanted to go home to see his family, saying he would do anything to do that. I hadn't realized he meant it in a literal sense. I didn't know about a traitor in our mist then either until a few days before the inccident." Allen said, his eyes watering a little as all the emotions came rushing in.

Everything Suman felt. Everything Suman saw. Everything he thought. All that was implanted forever in Allen's brain. "I didn't know Suman had been missing from our troupe that morning the events occurred because I had just woken up and been sent to take a call from Supervisor Komui. A few minutes after I had spoken with him screaming filled the air and everyone went outside to discover the Fallen One. It didn't take long for us to find out why he had been the Fallen One and that is was actually Suman. My eye had showed me akuma had also been coming so I sent the exorcists Lavi, Miranda Lotto, and Arystar Krory III to meet the forwarding akuma at the docks to help keep them away from the Fallen One and to protect whoever and whatever renmants of the city as possible." Allen uttered, his throat itching and each word coming out with a fight.

Komui gripped his pant leg, frowning at what he was seeing. Allen was only a child and went through all that. You couldn't expect him to speak about all this so suddenly and so quickly at that. He much rather prefer Allen wrote the report. "Once Lenalee Lee and I arrived we found a girl there and I sent Lenalee to get the girl medical attention and to keep the approaching akuma away as well."

"You were worried about a single person at that moment?" Leverrier interjected.

"It's my job, Sir. It doesn't matter, because I still got the job done! After a long time with trying to distract Suman who as still there to make him stop what he was doing and trying to also figure out a way to sa-stop him, I managed to separate his innocence from him and we fell to the ground. All my energy had been drained out of me by then... That's when Suman completely died and the Noah... approached me... And..." Allen took a sharp breath, breaking his hesitant speech. He wasn't giving nearly as many details as he should. "The Noah that Suman had been giving information to came up to me. He was arrogant enough to boast about the exorcist he had killed during these few months, giving me a good description of his abilities and _kindly _demostrating them to me... The Noah did not tell me his name, but informed me that he was the one who killed General Kevin Yeager."

How much more could Allen bear? He wanted to cry. The emotions were too much, but yet he went on and did the best he could to conceal his emotions, probably failing. "He said he was looking for somebody. It turned out it had been me, and he added that I was his 'target'. Given this, it's safe to safe the Noah are killing exorcists as they are being told, they're being given 'targets'."

"What were the Noah's abilities?" Leverrier question, disregarding Allen's vagueness.

Allen pressed his hand on his chest, right over his heart. He could still feel the Noah's hand over grasping his heart. "He can touch whatever he pleases and phase through whatever he doesn't want to. In other words, he can place his hand in someone's body and rip out their organs without having to lay a single mark on their body, and-"

"That's enough! Timcampy-General Cross' goldem-was with General Walker at the time. I will have him show me exactly what had happened and I'll write the report myself and you can send it out. This meeting is being called to an end right here." Komui bellowed, standing up.

Leverrier's cold brown eyes met Komui's stern and angered dark-colored ones. Allen looked up from his hands to witness this peculiar staredown between the higher authorities in the Black Order organization, but was somewhat relieved and indebted to Komui for this. He can see some hints of Lenalee's kind characteristics and seemingly compassionate ones within the man. Having not been around much, Allen couldn't have told you this fact about him before. He hardly knows anyone, that includes his comrades. "Very well. I expect the report soon, however, Howard Link will be staying with General Walker for an extended time to make sure he doesn't disobey orders once again, and for assistance seeing how his health hasn't proved advantageous on his point." Leverrier announced, glancing at Allen one last time before standing up to leave with the rest of the Branch Heads.

"Allen..." Tiedoll whispered beside him.

"I iddn't expect anyone to ask that... I should have known better... And it's not like I want to keep it a secret, but it's not easy to explain." Allen told the people who stayed back-Tiedoll, Komui, and Cross. "The Noah was behind Suman's fall. Suman didn't want to do it, but he was desperate and scared. Fear makes us to things we will come to regret, and though he had done it he didn't want to continue on with it. Suman didn't... He didn't..." Allen clenched his jaw, using his feet to push the chair back and standing up. "Suman didn't deserve the fate handed to him, and I know if I tell them that they'll be none too happy with me."

Cross snorted, making Allen react with a slight glare. "I'm going to bed." Allen mumbled, striding out of the room, sighing when he saw Lou Fa sleeping on the floor. The meeting had been going on for hours after all. He may not even have time to go to bed. He knew it was past three in morning. That much he could discern. He noticed Reever and Johnny were still waiting for him as well, but they were busy talking to each other when he had exit the meeting room. "Why are you still here?"

"Just looking out for our newest member, Allen." Reever said as he got off the floor, helping Johnny up and offering a smile to Allen. "And it's an easy way out of work. I thought Johnny needed a break."

"Me? You're the one that has been working nonstop!" Johnny retorted.

"Everyone needs a break right about now." Allen told them, kneel down beside Lou Fa and slipping his arms underneath her, carefully lifting her off the ground. He looked down at Lou Fa with a small smile. Allen hadn't spent much time talking to her, but he heard her talking to Lenalee and her friends about her dream of becoming an official scientist here at the Black Order Headquarters. She must feel absolutely honored to be here. "I'm going back to the infirmary due to certain orders. Good night."

Allen noted how quiet the building was tonight. There must be a lot of people here at Headquarters and so many which he never met. This place was amazing to it's own extent. With the people and with the bonds here... The dreams... "Allen, hold on, you shouldn't be carrying her! Your arm...?" Johnny exclaimed, trailing behind Allen.

"It doesn't hurt right now. I think the pain killers are working." Allen replied.

"If that's true, and you know it is, how come you don't like taking them?" Reever asked.

"They taste nasty. My sense of taste is extremely sensitive. If I don't llike it, I won't take it or eat it."

"Allen, I don't think that's a wise nor valid assessment when you consider your circumstances." Reever murmured.

"How come?" Allen stupidly asked.

Reever shook his head. It was best not to answer that question. Seriously, would Allen even listen to Reever's reasoning. It's his choice if he wants the hassle and the pain. Yet he knew Allen had another reason of some sorts. Maybe it wasn't just the taste, but he didn't want to depend so much on the medicine's capabilities to heal him or lessen the pain each time because when he's on the battlefield... There's nothing that medicine can do for him. Perhaps-not wholly does Reever agree or think it's wise-it was a valid assessment for an exorcist.

* * *

As Allen set Lou Fa down on one of the beds in the Hospital Wing, he stared out the window not far away from them. He could see the moon in whole from there. It was marvelous. Quite the scenery, one that would soon be overthrown by the sun at dawn. He wondered to himself about how most people tihnk of the moon as a beautiful blessing we see just about every night, but has anyone ever heard anybody say something about the sun being just a captivating? It was unlikely. It may be beautiful in someone's eyes, but who would think about it like that? It was a massive ball of fire that no one could look at long without harming their optics. If you thought about it in a different view, if the sun had feelings, if the sun and moon were there because of many stories people have spoken of, what if the sun was lonely?

At night the moon shone proudly in the lumnious array with many stars surrounding it, many friends she has.

The sun was all by himself during the day. No one was up in the sky with him. Only the clouds and rain, but they do not reach the sun, do they? They are beneath the sun.

Allen climbed on a chair and sat by the window, leaning on the window sill with a smile on his face as he gazed at the night sky in the dark room. Allen admires the moon and sun. "Life is strange, filled with so many qeustions." He playfully thoguht aloud.

* * *

**XxOxX XxOxX**


End file.
